Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Magic
by RUHLSAR000
Summary: Six and a half years have passed since Lucia became Aqua Regime's successor, and no on has seen hide nor hair of her since. With a new evil rising, that holds secrets from Lucia's past long since hidden, will the mermaid princesses be able to win?
1. Chapter 1: Goodbyes

**Hi everyone! RUHLSAR000 here for the very first time. Here is the first chapter of my first story. I sincerely hope everyone enjoys it. I went through the whole process of writing, editing and publishing all in less than a week, however with school, friends and other activities I will, with no uncertainty, not be able to keep up this pace. I will try and up load a chapter every two weeks though, I am sorry for any future delay, grammar or spelling errors, and the expansiveness of this authors note. Thank you for taking the time to read my work, and I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH, THAT RIGHT BELONGS TO PINK HANAMORI.**

Lucia was standing in Kaito's living room, watching the first rays of sunlight appear over the horizon. She sighed as she thought. _Today's the day._ Today the seven-, six mermaid princesses were leaving,_ I am no longer a mermaid princess, _her mind had continued to swirl in similar thoughts for hours now. Heaving one last sigh she turned and walked to Kaito's bedroom, her eye barely holding back tears. She was Aqua Regime's successor, and as much of an honor that was, she hated what it would mean. The next seven years would be the hardest, but even after that, there would still be a barrier of formalities between her and her friends, and maybe even Kaito. But this fact was not what weighed heaviest on her mind at the moment. It was not being able to help her friends rebuild their tattered kingdoms, or watch Kaito's surf competitions, cheering loudly all the way, or being with Seira as she grew into a beautiful young mermaid, or, or... The last one would doubtlessly be the hardest, even though it was something every mermaid who had been a princess had to do, only being able to watch as the next Pink Pearl Princess, her successor and for all intensive purposes her daughter, grow up and never getting to be apart of her life.

She looked at Kaito's face, and produced a small, bulging envelope from her pocket and placed it on the nightstand as a single silent crystal tear rolled down her cheek. With that she turned to the door and left.

"Morning, princess," Kaito murmured groggily, as he woke up. When no response was given, one eye perked open, "Lucia?" Not seeing her, he sat up and looked around the room. A little confused, Kaito got up and went to the kitchen, then the living room. Not seeing her, he continued to searched his house until there was no place he had not looked, but he still had not found Lucia. _She wouldn't have left without at least saying goodbye, would she?_ Kaito quickly dressed. It was 8:00 AM the mermaids had agreed to meet at 10:00 AM on the beach to leave for their own kingdoms. Kaito knew this, but with Lucia missing he wanted to get to the Pearl Piari, fast.

"Seira-sama, could you come in from the beach and help us finish packing," Nikora yelled to a despondent Seira, who was staring at the ocean as if contained the answer to the question that rolled around her mind. "Leave her. The sea is admitting a strange feeling today, almost like a piece that it didn't know was missing has returned. Can't say I blame for being a little preoccupied." Coco said moving a dust cover over one of the many tables in the dining area. "No kidding." Caren said, as she and her sister carried boxes in. "What are you talking about?" Nikora asked, astonishment laced into her voice. "You mean you cannot feel it, Nikora-san?" Noel said with the same amount of astonishment. Caren added with a yawn, "It was so strong that it woke me up when it started at the crack of dawn." "Yeah, me too," Rina said coming into the room. "I wonder if Lucia felt it?" The seven year-old mermaid turned abruptly in her friends direction, flabbergasted. She realized then, her friends couldn't feel the cause of the aura that was permeating from the ocean, that was clear as day to her.

The doorbell started ringing frantically. Hanon answered it to a now very on edge Kaito. "Hey Kaito-kun, where's Lucia?" Hanon was confused as to not seeing her friend. "You mean she's not here. She left before I woke up. I was hoping she was here." Kaito's voice was cracking with worry. "What!" Hanon yelled at a surprisingly loud decibel level. The others rushed into the foray. "Hanon, What's wrong?" Rina said to her freaked out friend. Hanon not stopping to take a breath, "I'll check her room. She might be finishing packing." Hanon ran upstairs knowing full well that this was a long shot as Lucia finished packing yesterday. "Why did Hanon just scream?' Seira was just arriving. "Lucia's missing," Kaito said rushing upstairs to check other rooms, but Seira grabbed his wrist, not with enough power to stop him but he stopped from surprise. "I know where she is." Hanon came rushing down, a moment later, "She's not upstairs." "Seira, where's Lucia?" Rina asked in a calm voice, though she was churning on inside. "You really haven't figured it out," Seira sounded in total disbelief. _How are they missing it. It was screaming at me this morning. _"Clearly if you have to tell use," Kaito stated. Sighing Seira lead them to to the beach, and pointed out over the waves, "Lucia-onee-san left at the first at dawn this morning. At the exact same time as the feeling started coming from the ocean," Seira looked at her companions, who were shocked by this turn of events, "from that, its safe to say Lucia is the cause of the weird aura." Kaito was the first to say something, "Lucia wouldn't leave without saying anything." "The weird feeling, in and of itself, is enough proof that she would, given the proper motivation, what that is I just can't figure out." Seira looked out on to the ocean as if the waves held the answer she sought. "The feeling," Noel realized aloud, "its connected to the mermaid princesses' pearls. That's why Nikora-san could not feel them, and why Seira was able to pin point where it originated. Her pearl was housed next to Lucia's pearl for sometime." "What do we do now?" Hanon asked. This time it was Nikora who stepped forward, "We continue as we planned. Each mermaid princess returns to their kingdom. Seira-sama, we have arranged for you to stay at the North Pacific Palace with Hippo, Madame Taki, and myself since the Indian Ocean Kingdom is in complete ruin, and will take, by far, the longest to repair." With that good byes were said. Tears were shed by Hanon and Rina, who were leaving behind a great treasure, their hearts in the hands of the ones they loved. Little did they know, that Nagisa and Masahiro were watching and listening to everything that had just come to pass. Realizing they were seeing something they should not have, they stayed quiet while Hanon and Rina's greatest secret was revealed to them. They knew they would talk to Kaito soon and get the whole story.

Kaito sat down on his bed after a long day of surfing, which had always clear his mind before, but had seemingly failed today. _Why, Lucia? Why did you leave without a saying anything?_ A small envelope, about five centimeters by five centimeters that was sitting on his nightstand caught his attention. Opening it, he pulled out a letter, the paper was stand with dried tears.

_Kaito,_

_I am sorry that I had to leave you so suddenly. I can't say right now, or even, if I'll be able to tell you why I had to, but someday I hope I can. Please understand. I do not know whether or not we'll be able to meet again, but I do know I will do everything within my power to make sure we do, though it will not happen for a long time. I am sorry, please for give me. I love you with all my heart._

_ Forever yours,_

_ Lucia_

_P.S. This is no longer mine, and needs to be protected until its next owner comes. I can think of no better person for the job._

Kaito poured the remaining contents of the envelope into the palm of his hand, and was, to say the least surprised. In his palm was the very pearl he had kept safe for seven years, the Pink Pearl of the North Pacific Princess.

***One Year Later to the Day***

Kaito was asleep in his bedroom when a bright light awoke him. "What the-" Kaito looked towards the light and froze. A very familiar humanoid figure stood next to the bed, and was seemingly admitting the light. Just as Kaito realized what, or rather who he was seeing, the figured moved swiftly towards the door and vanished as it reached the door. "Lucia, wait!" Kaito yelled and was at the door a not second later. Flinging the door open Kaito raced down the hall after the Lucia form, in full Aqua Regime costume, who seemed to be fading in and out of existence. When Kaito reached the living room, he saw the Lucia form sitting on the coach, something small and swaddled in blankets in her arms. "Lucia," Kaito stepped closer. When he saw what was in her arms, he almost yelp in surprise, but quickly thought better of it. "Lucia, what's going on?" Kaito whispered cautiously eying the sleeping baby in Lucia's arms, which looked to be three to four months old. "You don't have to whisper, she's a surprisingly deep sleeper for her age," Lucia smiled looking down at the baby, then she raised her head as if she was looking some where faraway, "She is the new Princess of the North Pacific." "So you must want..." Kaito reached for his pendant were he kept Lucia's, uh, the baby's pearl which hadn't left his side in the year since Lucia left. "No, not right now. Not until the danger has come," Lucia voice was full of confidence in what she was saying, it was easy saying it, natural even, because she knew it was right. But next part would be harder. "Danger is coming to the seas once again," she began on the lines she had rehearsed so many time, "This little one may be the only one who can stop it, and even then, she's different than other mermaids, and deep rooted prejudice may isolate her even further. That is a fate I would not wish to bestow on anyone, let alone the one who is for all intensive purposes my daughter, like how Seira is Sara's daughter." "So why are you here then?" Kaito asked. Lucia bit her lip, "Because of her fate, I think it would be for the best if..." Lucia drifted off. Kaito had already figured out what she was asking, "If she is raised on dry land, and since I'm the only person you know living on land, who also know about mermaids." "You and I, both, know that isn't true," Lucia interjected. "You know about Nagisa-kun and Masahiro-kun," Kaito was a little surprised. "Call it a parting gift for Hanon and Rina for when they return," Lucia smiled a little. "You made sure that they would be there, and since Hanon and Rina didn't consciously reveal themselves, they didn't turn to bubble." Kaito realized. "Yep," Lucia pop the P. Lucia turned to Kaito, with pleading eyes, "Would you, please?" Kaito looking at her, he didn't have the heart to refuse her, not that he wanted to, every cell in his body was screaming at him to do this, "Of course, Lucia." "Thank you, Kaito, you have no idea how much this means to me," Lucia gave a sad little smile, truthfully she wanted nothing more than to raise her daughter along side Kaito had she been able too.

She handed the baby to Kaito who took her with care. Kaito was surprise when he saw the baby's human form had hair the exact color of his own, but surprise quickly left and a love so strong that it rivaled his love for Lucia replaced it. However it was a very different from his love for Lucia, it was a parental love.

Lucia smiled as she watched Kaito and her little princess, knowing she had made the right choice. Here the young princess would have a normal life and be very loved, far from the prejudice against mermaids like her. "Her name is Lucy," Lucia leaned closer to Kaito.

Lucia stayed for the rest of the night, enjoying the last time she would have an active role in her daughter's life for, at least, the next six years. Right before dawn, Lucia stood, "It's time for me to go." "Already," Kaito said disappointed. "If I stay any longer, it will be many more years before we can meet again, than if I don't." "I understand," Kaito sighed. "Thank you," Lucia kissed Kaito on the lips and Lucy on the forehead. "Good bye." "Good bye, Lucia." With that she was gone. Kaito would have believed that it was a dream, if not for Lucy, who had become an enormous part of his world.

**So, please review. Since this is my first one, I would love some critical advice. Also if you have any tips or, just how-to-do-stuff, I would greatly appreciate it if you could let me know, as I am not only new, but not tech savvy, at all. Thank you for take the time to read my story. Thank you for any advice given. Thank you for reviewing. I am truly sorry for any delays, errors, or length authors notes. Bye, see you in two weeks.**


	2. Chapter 2: The New Enemy

**Hi! RUHLSAR000, here. I finished righting the chapter earlier than I expect. Though that does mean I have to do my least favorite part of the whole process, typing it up : (. I like to write the chapters the old fashion way first. It gets my creative juices flowing. But, that means typing it up is a big hassle. Oh well, the sooner I start typing, the sooner I am done : ). This took me about 36 hours total to type up. Before I forget, I'm going to add some new elements in to my version, that are different from the original but I think you'll enjoy them. They make the story much more interesting. These include but are not limited to, I have to keep something a surprise, a new type of mermaid called two-breeds and a land counter part to Aqua Regina. Anyway, ****I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY, THAT RIGHT GOES TO PINK HANAMORI!**** Thank yo for taking the time to read this chapter. Thank you Awesome Rapidash for being my very first reviewer and one of the first to put an alert on. Thank you ****Evangeline43 and danparker for be the first to favorite my story. Thank you ****amichalap**** for being the other person to put it on alert. And please, readers, review. I am sorry for future delays, errors, and long winded authors notes. **

_Nii-san's going to flip. _A five and half year old girl thought as she climbed over a rocky outcrop that surround a secret cove, which in her heart she called her own. The girl knew she wasn't suppose to come here alone, even if she was one of the strongest swimmer in town and could hold her breath so long it was almost like she could breathe underwater. No, none of that mattered to Nii-san, but the little girl didn't blame him. He had raised her, alone. She couldn't blame him for being a responsible guardian or a little protective. Besides, it wasn't like he ever stopped her from coming to the beach. He even made special time for them to go to the beach every weekend, even if he was busy with school or work. The ocean had a pull on both of them, anyone could see that. But, she had to come today, alone. Even if it meant tricking that nice old couple watched her after school while Nii-san had class, because last night was a new moon, meaning she came.

She was the lady who visited her in her dreams every new moon. The lady was not a figment of the little girl's imagination. That much the little girl knew. The little girl's memory of the visit that had made her realize this was still fresh in her mind even though she was only four at the time.

"Happy birthday, Lucy," A tall, though at four everyone was tall to the little girl, beautiful young woman with extremely long golden blond hair said to her.

"It's not my birthday," Lucy said to the mysterious woman, who Lucy called Lady. Lady had appeared in her dream sometimes for as long as Lucy could remember.

"Well, why don't we celebrate it today, after all its your dream," Lady swooped back her arm to reveal a party set up on the beach were Lady always appeared. Lady smirked, "Of course, if you don't want to..."

"Yay! Party!" Lucy rushed over to the table with a large cake on it, surround by dream versions of Nii-san, the old couple, and several of her friends, including Nagi-kun and Masa-kun. Lady let out a chuckle at the little girls delight.

All of a sudden a darkness enveloped Lucy. "What? Not again!" Lucy cried.

"No one love you," a sinister voice rang out, playing on the insecurities of the four year old. "Your parents abandoned you. Your a burden to your brother. You are alone."

By this time Lucy was sobbing as her nightmare took over her dreams, again. Then the most beautiful voice imaginable rang like a bell and cut through the darkness, leaving Lucy sobbing on the beach.

"My, My, you don't actually believe that, do you?" A soothing voice said. Turning, Lucy saw it belonged to Lady. "Your parents and everyone you very much, me more than anyone."

Lady crouched down next to Lucy and picked up a clam shell, that had both halves attached, and sang in a soft voice filled with love. The shell glowed and turned a shade of pink rarely seen outside a sunset.

"Pretty," Lucy said tear long since dried. No one could stay said when listening to Lady sing, she had a majestic voice.

"If you ever doubt you are loved, or just want me to be near you when I can't be, open this shell. My song will play for you," Lady smiled at Lucy and hugged her tight. "Happy birthday, Lucy."

When Lucy woke up the next morning the shell Lady had given her was on her pillow next to her, playing Lady's song. Since then the shell had become Lucy's most cherished possession, her only connection to Lady in her waking hours. As Lucy grew, she had noticed a pattern to Lady's visits. They happen ever and only on the new moon.

When Lady had asked her to come to the cove the following afternoon, saying it was very important, Lucy couldn't refuse. Lady had done so much for her over the years, and asked for nothing but Lucy to be happy in return. Lady had become like the mother Lucy never had, Lucy wanted to help Lady in return. Lucy had no clue how much her life would change after this night.

Seira quietly moved in her palace in the Indian Ocean, trying to sneak out. At fourteen, she was adventuresome and bored of the palace. Though the palace had only been rebuilt a year and a half ago, she had explored every inch of it withing the first six months and now was completely bored of it. "Seira-san, where do you think your going?" a certain penguin asked, scaring Seira half to death in the process.

"No where, Hippo-chan," Seira said backing away a little.

Hippo did not buy that one bit, this was not the first time she had tried to sneak out. _Nor the last_, Hippo though. Seira for the past three months had been sneaking or trying to sneak out so regularly that you could set your watch to it. _At least she is consistent, _Hippo bemused, _Lucia-san, though she would sneak out a lot, was never consistent. That's why she got away with it so much, that and no one knew she was their princess._ Hippo was saddened as his thoughts uncontrollably went to Lucia. He, like everyone, missed Lucia very much. It really wasn't surprising, though, that he had compare the two. Seira had turned out so much like Lucia, though Seira didn't know that.

Seira's memories of Lucia, like all memories, had faded like an old photograph. Few to begin with, the memories a bit hazy. But they were precious treasures to Seira.

An attendant rushed to over to them, "Princess Seira-sama, Aqua Regina-dono is in the audience chamber."

"Lucia-onee-san," Seira said a little shocked, then at the top speed she could muster swam to the audience chamber. Hippo was close behind her.

Seira burst through the doors, "Luc... Aqua Regina-dono, how might I be of service?" Seira did a bow as she said the customary greeting. Lucia stood in the center of the room, in full costume. Seira was so excited she could hardly contain herself. She had not seen Lucia since her coming-of-age ceremony, and then it had been so formal that she had not been able to really talk to Lucia. They hadn't talk personally since the day before they had left.

"Princess Seira-san of the Indian Ocean,"as Lucia said these words Seira's heart sank. It was so full of formalities that Seira knew this was no way this was a social call, it was pure business. "A great evil has returned to the sea, and only the seven mermaid princesses, together, with the power of the land and sea will be able to defeat it," Lucia said in a regal manner, really right now there wasn't much that wasn't regal about her. Seira hate it, because it wasn't Lucia. She remembered that much. The Lucia she remembered was a much less regal, but was much more of a friend or a sister, someone you could talk to.

Then a realization hit Seira, "Seven? There are only six mermaid princesses. The North Pacific remains without a princess." Seira was stunned. She knew Lucia would know this. Lucia was the previous Princess of the North Pacific. And, to Seira's and the rest of the sea's knowledge, no successor had yet to be born.

"You and the five remaining princesses must return to the surface, return to Japan. There you will meet the new Princess of the North Pacific, who has been living on land unaware of her rank in mermaid society for the past five years and a half years and my attendant, Alana. Once you meet them, Alana will fill you in on the rest. Take the dream corridor. It is the fastest way to travel." Lucia continued, "Hippo, please, look after them." Hippo bowed. Lucia held up her staff and opened the dream corridor. Seira, followed by Hippo, went through the portal without delay.

As Lucy climbed over the last of the rocky outcrop, that surrounded the cove on land, entering her cove. She was surprised to see a sight she knew to exist from Nii-san and Lady, but had never actually seen. Six mermaid, each a different color, were in a circle talking in the water. She knew who they were immediately.

_Damn it!_ _Where is she?_ Kaito thought as he scoured the town looking for Lucy. Two hours ago when he received a frantic call from the Tsubasas', his elderly neighbors who didn't have grandchildren and watched Lucy after school while he was at the university, saying that Lucy had run off his heart nearly stopped. Thank goodness his professor excused him. Though his professor probably realized keeping Kaito in class while Lucy was miss would do no one any good. It hadn't away been easy, no easy was probably the last thing it had been, but Lucy had become his world. Which is why Kaito had never thought to give her up for adoption, no matter how many people suggested it. He loved her every bit as much as he loved Lucia. _The cove, _Kaito thought,_ it is the only place I haven't look._

"Seira-san, Hanon-san, Rina-san, Caren-san, Noel-san, Coco-san," a voice interrupted the mermaid princesses. Turning, they saw a little human girl running towards them. Quickly, they left before chancing turning to bubbles. But Seira froze when she heard what the little girl said next.

"Please don't go, I know all about you from Nii-san and Lady. You won't turn to bubbles. Lady sent me."

Lucia's words swam in her mind, "_There you will meet the new Princess of the North Pacific and my attendant." _This girl was clearly to young to be the attendant, but was the right age to be the princess. Cautiously, the Seira approached the little girl and was struck dumb by what she saw. The little girl was dressed in a red t-shirt with a big white hibiscus in the bottom left corner and jean shorts. But, what really caught her attention was the little girl's eyes. They were the exact same, unforgettable cyan blue eyes as Lucia in her mermaid form. Her hair, in pigtails, was the exact shade of orange as Kaito's. There were also less noticeable similarities, like the little girl's face was shaped like a young Lucia. _If Lucia-onee-san and Kaito-kun had a baby, this would be her,_ Seira thought. _But, humans and mermaids can't have children together. That's not even how mermaids come into existence. Besides she can't be a mermaid, she's standing in ankle deep water._ The other mermaids and Hippo approached the two children and were immediately struck by the same thought, if not containing a few more swear words here and there.

"You know us, but we don't know you? Who are 'Nii-san' and 'Lady' that told you about us?" Seira took the lead.

"Nii-san says I shouldn't talk to strangers," a mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes, that rivaled the stars, and a cunning smile grazed her lips. "But, I think we can make an exception just this once. Since he knows you all pretty well, along with Nagi-kun and Masa-kun. Well, for starters I'm Domoto Lucy."

Similar thoughts were shared by all, _Did she just say Domoto? As in Kaito? Does she actually have a relation with Kaito?_

"Nii-san is Domoto Kaito, he raised me. The official story is that his biological family left me on his doorstep. That's not true, but Nii-san won't tell me what really happened," Lucy proceeded to pouted a little.

This time the exact same thought struck all the mermaids,_ Are you fricking kidding me?Kaito, you have a lot of explaining to do._

"Lady, well, I don't know much about her, not even her name," Lucy smiled. "But, she is the most kind, beautiful, amazing person I have ever met, even though we've only met in my dreams."

"If you've only met her in your dreams, how do you she's real?" Rina countered, though she was still whirling from the last curve ball Lucy had thrown.

"She's real, she's given me proof," Lucy looked down, a loving look beamed in her eyes. No one could argue with the look on her face.

"My, my, what a touching scene," a cold voice radiated through the air.

Turning, the mermaid princesses saw a tall lady with a short black hair cropped so it didn't go below her ears, standing in mid-air. She wore a black mini-skirt, a black strapless midriff top, and black stiletto boots.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Caren yelled at the figure.

"Name's Andreas San, you'd do well to remember that, as for what I want," the figure swept down, grabbed Lucy, and was back in the air before anyone could react. "I'll start with this little one."

"Hey! I'm not little," Lucy squirmed in a desperate attempt to get away from her attacker, or a least punch in the face.

"Girls, I think it's time you transform," a loud clear voice rang out, catching everyone off guard. Looking towards the rocky outcrop, they saw a young woman who looked to be twenty-one in a light blue sundress and waist length curly blond hair. The young woman launched herself in to the air, doing a small flip, and landing in between the mermaids and Andreas. Seira was the first to acknowledge what the young woman said.

"Orange Pearl Voice."

The others, snapped out of there surprise, followed suit. They had someone to save. They began their song.

"What?" Half way through the song Caren stopped sing, and was the first to notice that their song had no effect on Andreas.

"How is that possible?" Noel said stunned.

"Six mermaid princesses were sing, it shouldn't be possible," Rina said eyes wide, whether in shock or horror no one knew.

Andreas merely chuckled before raising her mike to her lips. Her voice was beautiful, in an eerie way. The haunting melody could have easily hypnotize, had the mermaid princesses not been reeling with pain.

_Just as I feared, unless all the mermaid princesses are transformed and singing, together, they won't be able to handle it_, the young woman thought. She was the only one not in pain at the moment. She had to do something, but what? She couldn't fight, that was something the mermaid princesses had to do. An ear splitting scream pierced the air. Looking up she saw Lucy was clearly in a lot of pain. Being, by far, the closest to Andreas and the only one without what protection the idol form had Lucy was in the greatest pain. This made the young woman's blood boil. The young woman couldn't fight, but she could turn the tide of the battle. With that the young woman snapped her fingers and the waves froze for a second before a pink light rushed through the sky like a shooting star, and surrounded Lucy.

_Lucy, you are in so much trouble,_ Kaito thought as he ran the secret cove. The streets were crowded with the last of the summer's tourist. And, though the were a vital party of the small towns economy, they were really starting to annoy him. Suddenly ever thing stopped. The birds, froze mid-flap, were stuck in the sky. A store owner, who had been making repairs to his sign, froze while falling from his ladder. Tourist stopped mid-step. The only one not effected was Kaito. Besides confusion, what struck him most was the silence. Nothing made a sound, not even his footsteps. The pearl around his neck started admitting a pink light. The pink light shot out of his pendant and zoomed through the air, towards the cove. With that, all the sound returned, the movement continue. Kaito looked at his pendant, the pearl was gone. "That can't be good," Kaito said looking in the direction of the cove. "That really can't be good." Kaito rushed to the cove, a new found speed in his step.

Lady's voice rang out clear and true as Lucy was surrounded by the pink light, "Young princess, it is time for you to take up your destiny and protect the sea." All of Lucy's pain dissolved. "Lady!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement for she knew she was not dreaming. For the first time, she was hearing Lady's voice in real life. But, the others were shocked at who they were hearing, "Lucia!" In shock they had forgotten all the formalities of Lucia's position and reverted to calling her by her name. As Lucia's voice faded, a new wave of shock rose among them, Lucy had completely changed. Her eyes were an even more brilliant shade of cyan than before, if that was possible, and were twinkling so much that they did put all of the stars to shame. Her hair, no longer short and orange as the mermaid princesses had met her in, it was waist length and blond, the exact shade of Lucia's. Her outfit looked almost exactly like Lucia's first idol form, which only Hanon and Rina knew, except for a few minor changes, like it didn't have the three buttons in the front. Lucy, instinctively, knew what to do. She place her mike to her lips and started sing_ Legend of Mermaids_. The mermaid princesses quickly snapped out shock and sung along with Lucy. Anyone in earshot would have been brought to tears by the beauty of the seven voices together. It meant even more to Hippo and the young woman, who were standing out of the battle, because they knew when every the mermaid princesses sang together for the past six and a half years it had not sounded like this. It always had an underlying sadness to it. It was pretty enough, but it was broken, lonely, incomplete. Here it was not any of those things. They had not sounded like this since Lucia was a mermaid princess. The seven mermaid princesses were reunited at last.

By the time the song was completed Andreas was reeling. "Damn it. You may have won the battle, but you will never win the war." Andreas yelled as she vanished.

"Wow, cool!" Lucy was looking down at herself. She was very confused, but also very excited. She and the mermaid princesses, her heroes and the subject of all her favorite bedtime story, had just defeated a bad guys.

"What just happened?" Seira asked very confused. None of the others could answer her, because, in all honesty, they had no clue either.

With that Lucy was struck out of her happy daze. Turning to them, she asked very fast and loudly, "Who's Lucia? What's her connection to Lady? Is Lucia the same Lucia as the Pink Pearl Princess?"

Hanon, a little overwhelmed by the tidal wave of questions she had just been asked, said, "What are you taking about?"

"During the battle," Lucy pouted a little as she didn't get her answers, "You called Lady's voice 'Lucia', don't you remember?"

The young woman stepped forward, "Lucia and Lady, as you called her, are one in the same. Yes and no to your third question. Lucia is the former Pink Pearl Princess." The young woman bent down to Lucy's height, "That title now belongs to you."

For a moment everyone was speechless. _Me?A mermaid princess? Not only that, but the same one a Lucia. LUCIA! My all time number one hero,_ Lucy thought as what the woman had said kicked in.

Seira was the first to spot a problem with what the woman had said. "But she's not a mermaid. She stood in ankle deep water and didn't transform."

Lucy mumbled something under her breath that sound suspiciously like "kill joy."

The young woman countered, "But she is a special type of mermaid, one that is even a legend in mermaid society. One that can touch water and choose whether they turn in to their mermaid form." She look at Lucy who was sneaking towards the water and said in a smug voice, "Don't try it yet, Lucy."

When what the woman said actually sunk in everyone, including Lucy, was shocked. But to Lucy it made sense, to a degree. She had always been drawn to the ocean. Lucy had always thought it was because she had been raised by someone who was the region's best surfer and also a marine biologist, or studying to be one. There were other things to, she had picked up on swimming in less than one class. They had to keep promoting her to the next level, to keep up with her. She was an Orca, the highest level in swimming lessons program, in less than eight weeks. She could stay underwater so long people would worry she had drowned. Even when she did come up to breath, it was to stop people from worrying not because she need air. And... And... There had been so many clues. _How did I miss this? _Lucy thought.

"If you need any more proof, you don't need to look anywhere but in front of you," the young woman said. "Only a mermaid princess could transform into an idol form."

Moving on to the next question that had been on everyone's mind, Rina asked, "Who are you?"

Before the young woman could respond a worried male yelled, "Lucy!"

Surprised, they turned to see Kaito jumping over the last of the rocky outcrop.

"Nii-san!" Lucy said surprise, "Don't you have class." Lucy had put Kaito's schedule to memory, he wasn't out of class for another hour.

"Lucy, do you have any idea how worried I've been?" Kaito was only slightly surprised to see her in her idol form. In truth, he would have been more surprised if she wasn't.

"Kaito," a voice said. Kaito had completely missed the fact that the were other people on the beach. Looking up to see Hanon, Rina, the other mermaid princesses, Hippo and an unfamiliar woman, who was his age, wearing a light blue dress, had curly blond hair and seaweed green eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kaito asked astonished by their sudden appearance.

"We are not entirely sure. Luc... Aqua Regina-dono said evil had returned, and her attendant would be here to explain the rest of the situation to us," Rina answered.

"Right, I'm her," the young woman said.

"What?" the group said.

"I'm Lucia-dono's attendant, the one she sent. Name's Alana in case you missed it," the young woman said in a very relaxed tone. "You don't have to call her 'Aqua Regina-dono'. What you called her before is fine, and between you and me think the formalities annoy her to no end."

Lucy pointed out that what she said had a flaw in it, "You called her 'Lucia-dono'."

A grin crept on to her face, "Yeah, we're the type of friends who love to annoy each other, always have, always will."

"Focus," Seira said, "What's going on?"

"I think that will have to wait a little bit," Alana said, "it will be getting dark soon and I think we should get to the Pearl Piari before it is dark."

"Agreed," Kaito said, it wasn't like he hadn't prepared for this, not a day went by in the last five and a half years that he had not thought about this day. But now that it was happening it was overwhelming.

"You should probably change to your human forms," Alana pulled something out her pocket, "Here this will keep your pearl safe when not in idol form," Alana handed a necklace that looked exactly like Lucia's to Lucy.

"Pretty," Lucy exclaimed, "Um... How do I turn back to my human form?"

This earned a few chuckles from the the rest of the group, because, now that the thought about it, change to human form had always just happened and none of them had a clue how.

"Wha...?" seemed to be the collective sentiment as the group entered the Pearl Piari. Everything was unpacked, orderly and ready to open. Alana turned to her now confused allies, "I've been here for the past several days. Unpacking and getting things ready for your arrival. Speaking of which," Alana turned to Seira. "I took the liberty of enrolling you and Hippo into a local middle school for the sake of blending in."

"WHAT?" Hippo fumed.

"Your human appearance is that of a fourteen year old boy, is it not?" Alana responded.

"Yeah, but..." Hippo stammered.

"But, nothing will be Seira's first real time integrating into human society, she'll need someone who seen it before and knows it to help her and making sure she doesn't get wet. Like how Lucia, Hanon and Rina watched out for each other,"

"Hey," Seira took slight offense.

"Just think about it as an extra precaution and that you will already know someone," Alana said to Seira then turned back to Hippo and said, "Please, Hippo, Lucia-dono is counting on you."

That got Hippo, "Alright, if Lucia-san is counting on me then all do my best."

"Okay, you start next Monday, today's Thrusday just in case you were wondering," Alana lead them to the dining area, "That's also when th Pearl Piari reopens. We'll need to discuss who does what before then, okay?" Hanon, Rina, Caren, Noel, Coco, Seira, and Hippo, who had transformed into his human form to make communication slightly easier. Alana sighed, sitting at a table and motioned for everyone to do the same, "Okay, enough lollygagging, as you know the reason you all were called is because a new evil has emerged. It will take over the sea and land unless you girls stop it," Pausing to looking at the mermaid princesses, "This villain will not be easy to do defeat. In all honest, it will be the strongest opponent you have yet to face, the strongest the sea has faces in several thousand years. Only all seven mermaids princesses, together, can only hope to win against one of them, and that is not even the leader, only a minion, like Andreas San. The leader has enough power power to rival Lucia-dono, with her Aqua Regina powers." Several gasps escaped into the air, even Kaito gasped. "This is were you all come in. Aqua Regina has always guarded over the sea. But, what about the land surely it is not alone, it must have a guard? It does. Terra Regina, the one who guards the land, just as Aqua Regina guards the waters. Six and a half years ago, when the title of Aqua Regina was passed to its current holder, Lucia-dono, the title of Terra Regina was passed to a new holder as well. The two titles always change hands together, always has been, always will. This is so neither the sea nor the land can over power one another do to the inexperience of its guard. More over the title holders are chosen before they are even born. One a human, the one destined to be Terra Regina, and one a mermaid, the one destined to be Aqua Regina. They are born with in minutes of each other and, despite being of different race, they are each others sister, their twin."

Several jaws drop at this moment, but Alana ignored it, "Which ever is born first is the one who goes through the process known as the visible changes, and the second born goes through the process known as the invisible changes. There are no actual physical changes occur, their powers are the only thing that changes. Both changes are exactly the same, and both gain the exact same power. For the first born certain changes to their life style must be made, that is why its called the visible changes. I am not aloud to reveal those life style changes by the way. When these changes are active it is called the training period. During this period the first born learns how to use her powers. The second born learns via a subconscious connection to her twin, and doesn't even realize she is changing until the training periods is complete. Lucia-dono was born first in case you were wondering. Together, Lucia-dono and her sister may be able to defeat this new evil. So your mission, if you accept it, will be to find Terra Regina-sama, defeat the minions, and save the land and sea. Will you accept? Lucia-dono made it clear that you are not to be coerced."

When Alana finished several, all, of the members of the group were stunned.

"Of course, we'll fight," Hanon said knowing she didn't need to ask the others what they would do. A choirs of "Yeah" and "No duh" agreed with her.

"What do you know about this evil we will be fighting?" Noel asked level headedly.

"Not much I'm afraid," Alana sighed, "My college is collecting information on them as we speak, but it will take time. Lucia-dono has a suspicion, however it is nothing more than that and she won't tell anyone about it until she has solid proof, so I don't know what it is. But, I can tell from her actions that if, what every her suspicion is, is accurate we are in for even more trouble than we've previously thought."

"What do you know about Terra Regina-sama?" Noel continued.

"Not much I'm afraid," Alana said again, "What we know is that she lives in Japan, first land Lucia-dono was ever on. She didn't take Kaito to Japan because it was the closest land. She took him there because she need to get him to land, and this land drew her to it because her sister is on. She should look exactly like Lucia-dono's human form, except her eyes are blue instead of brown. The human forms of the all the Reginas of the past have been similar from one generation to the next, and the set of twins' human forms are exactly the same the eyes. The human form hides what they truly are. For instance, in her human form Lucia-dono's eyes are brown, the color dirt, land, earth. The exact opposite of her true domain. So Terra Regina-sama's eyes should be blue, the color of rivers, seas, water.

"So basically," Caren said, "You're saying we're scre-"

"CAREN!" Kaito and Alana screamed simultaneously.

"What?" Caren said confused.

"Child, room, you, no swear!" They said, fuming so much that the words came out in a jumble.

"Yeah, yeah," Caren rolled her eyes, then stopped, "I have a question, I am assuming this training period starts when the title is passed, which I still don't understand at all, and last for a long time."

"You're right on both counts, start normally within a few days to two weeks after the title is passed and lasts a long, long time. And understood, I still don't completely understand all of it myself," Alana said not liking where this was going.

"So, even if Lucia was busy with the training period, why didn't she contact any of us until now? That's not like the Lucia I know," Caren continued.

For a second Alana froze, this was the type of question that she feared would come up. Though Caren didn't know it, she had just asked a question about the life style changes during the training period. Alana couldn't answer it, if she did Lucia's training period would start all over again. There was no way Alana could do that to her friend, not so close to the end of the training period. Alana then said, "Kaito-kun, you probably should take Lucy-chan home. It's late and a school night. We should probably head to bed, too. We'll have to share rooms though, okay?"

"Oh, yeah," Kaito said taking Lucy's hand. The rest of the group walked them to the door and said good night.

"Did you you notice how she side stepped my question?" Caren asked her roommate, her sister, Noel. The way the room arrangements wound up were Noel and Caren, Rina and Hanon, and Seira and Coco. In that last pairing she didn't know who was the more mature one. Alana and Hippo both had rooms to themselves. Hippo because he is a boy and that would have been awkward. The only other single room for staff had been Lucia's room, and no one felt right about taking it. But, for some strange reason it felt right for Alana to be there, like the feelings they gave off matched.

"Everyone noticed that sidestep," Noel joked.

Caren moved across the room and sat by her sister who was sprawled out over her bed, "I'm serious, she's hiding something."

Noel tried to calm her sister, "Alana-san would have told us if she cold have."

"Yeah, but what do we know about her?" Caren countered.

"We know Lucia trusts her. And I have a feeling that Alana-san was with Lucia for the past six and a half years. Lucia would not have sent Alana-san if she did not trust Alana-san." Noel stated right back, looking at her sister.

"Yeah your right," Caren said.

"I am always right, that is why I am the elder sister," Noel sarcasticly responded.

"Yeah, yeah," Caren shifted her weight. "Still, why would Lucia try to hide, or have her attendant hide, things from us, she's always been the most vocal of the mermaid princesses."

"Besides Coco," Noel said trying to get a laugh.

Caren didn't disappoint, a low chuckle escaped her lips, "Besides Coco."

"I heard that!" Coco yelled from the other side of the walls, while Seira was laughing hard.

At this the sisters fell over laughing. After the laughs die down, Noel looked at her sister and said, "Lucia had her reasons for not contacting us. She's under a lot of pressure from her new role, a role that from, what Alana-san told us, she was destined for before she was even born, and the state of the sea. All we can do is support her and help were we can,"

Caren didn't move, "I know."

"Okay, all clean, teeth brushed, water bottle on nightstand, tucked in, is there anything I'm forgetting?" Kaito grinned as he said his standard bedtime lines to Lucy. "

Nope," Lucy smiled, her smile was so much like Lucia's.

"What about a story?" Kaito asked, but his mid thought, _That's a first_. Lucy never forgot her bedtime story, that was usually the only way to get her into bed. She had her favorites, most of which revolve around a certain mermaid.

"I'm in my favorite bedtime story," Lucy said trying reassuring Kaito that she didn't want a bedtime story.

"Well, if your sure..." Kaito said, but in the back of his mind he thought, _She'll be back to begging for more stories by tomorrow_. "Goodnight, Princess," Kaito kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, Nii-san," Lucy hugged Kaito.

Kaito closed the door behind him. To her credit, Lucy was taking this extremely well, Kaito had to admit. But, he wasn't crazy about her fighting sea demons or what ever the new monsters were. He hated the thought of Lucy or her mother in danger, and yet they both were now and there was nothing he could do about it. Kaito sat down on his bed. Reaching under his pillow he pulled out two pieces of paper,. One being the letter Lucia had written the day she left, worn from the number of times it had been read. The other was a picture of Lucia holding Lucy, taken on night she had left Lucy with him. As far as Kaito knew it was the only picture of them together. The picture was his greatest treasure, next to Lucia and Lucy. _Lucia, I miss you so much._

Lucy counted to a hundred after Kaito closed the door. That was how long it took him to get to his room directly from Lucy's and shut the door. In truth she wanted a bedtime story but had to much to think about. Nii-san would be looking at the letter and the picture tonight, she was sure of that. Lucy had only seen the picture once and had immediately recognized the woman, though younger, as Lady. From then on, Lucy had always wondered about what the relationship between Lady and Nii-san had been. But Lucy never asked because the one time she had ever seen Nii-san cry was late at night, when he thought she was asleep, looking at the picture. That was what prompted her to look at the photo. _Nii-san clearly missed Lady_, Lucy had thought at the time and still did now. She couldn't ask Lady for the same reason, when ever Nii-san was mentioned Lady would get a far of look in her eyes. Ninety-eight, ninety-nine, Lucy counted, one-hundred. Lucy sat up, and opened her nightstand drawer and pulled out the shell Lady had given her. Opening it, she placed it on the nightstand, then crawled back under the covers. Lucy let the sweet voice she had heard so many times. It provided a sense of normality. _Really, this provides my sense of normal, a shell that magically appeared on her pillow one morning,_ Lucy thought. The confusion that she had been holding back all day swept over her. One thing was certain, she, plain old Lucy, was her hero's successor. She was Lucia's successor. Then, though she had put the piece together a while ago, it hit her. Her friend, Lady, her hero, Lucia and the mother she had dreamed of for so long, were all the same person. _Mama_, Lucy thought, _My mama's the coolest._ With that thought in her head Lucy drifted off to sleep, dreaming of things she and her mama could do together when they finally met.

Screams were being admitted from a dark castle that rested at the bottom of the sea. "How dare you fail!" a male voice boomed.

"I'm sorry, Mariana-dono. Please forgive me." Andreas reeled from the pain.

"Weakness will not be tolerated here! There were only six mermaid princesses there, you should have been more than a match for them!" the man, Mariana, boomed.

"There were seven!" Andreas screamed in a desperate attempt to defend herself, while she was trying to make herself as small as possible in the corner.

"What?" Mariana boomed.

"There were all seven mermaid princesses there," Andreas cried.

"Don't be ridiculous, the seventh mermaid princess hasn't even been born yet," Mariana stopped torturing Andreas, if what she said was true it would cause a huge problem. Together the mermaid princesses' power were much stronger, and with Lucia on there side they could be a much bigger problem than anticipated.

"The seventh looked to be about six years old. She seemed to have been raised on land," Andreas said sobbing.

"So that is how Lucia hide her from my site. That Lucia was always much more clever than she lead on," Mariana pondered.

"She's one of us," Andreas said knowing that Mariana would need this information.

"Excuse me?" Mariana was pulled from his thoughts.

"The seventh princess, she's like us. A two-breed mermaid. When I saw her with the mermaid princesses, I grabbed her to take her to the safe haven. She transformed when I sung to get rid of the others," Andreas said sobbing.

Mariana bent down and wipe away her tears and embraced her, "You did the right thing, on both accounts. You couldn't stand a chance against all seven, none of you girls could. I'd rather lose a battle, than a subordinate as spirited as you. And trying to save two-breeds from the mermaid society that treats them like a disease comes first. Go have Peru bandage you up. I am sorry, I should have listened to your story, before lashing out. As leader I must remain level headed."

Andreas said, "No, I am the one that failed." Mariana had helped them leave the society that trapped them. He was going to create a world where two-breed merpeople didn't have to be afraid of showing their face and could live side by side to the mermaids. _It must have been so much harder for Mariana-dono, he's a two-breed merman. There is absolutely no way he could have hid his heritage._ As Andreas turned to leave she stopped. "There was another woman there, besides the mermaid princesses. She had curly blond hair and seaweed green eyes, I managed to stay, though hidden, long enough for her to introduce herself as Alana."

"Thank you, Andreas, you may leave," Mariana said. When she had left, Mariana moved over to a wall of windows and stared out. "Alana doesn't have blond hair or green eyes. Lucia, you definitely have more brains than you let anyone believe, including yourself. You found a way around the rules of the training period. But, can you keep the other from discovering your secret? I wonder."

Alana sat on her bed. She was glad to see the others, but was a little bit nervous about the predicament she placed herself in. Everything depended on if she could act like the real Alana, and, lets face it, she and Alana had nearly nothing in common. She had to make her friends believe she was Alana for the next six months, other wise her training period would start all over again. That would mean another seven years without see or communicating with her friends and family. On the positive side none of them had met Alana. But Caren was already suspicious of her. Even if she was no where near right, it was still cause for caution. Alana was the person she had chosen to be her attendant. It was the logical choice. She couldn't chose any of the mermaid princesses, as they had their kingdoms to run. So she chose a childhood friend, Alana. Alana was currently looking for information on this new threat. Lucia sighed, altering her appearance easy. Lucia had lied to them so she could be with them during this fight, knowing that they will need her help.

Lucia prayed her suspicion was wrong. Her suspicion was that some idiot had disturbed the seal on an ten thousand year old evil, which had not seen the light of day since nine mages, the Terra Regina and Aqua Regina of that time included, sealed it where no human could go and few mermaids dreamed. They created six pearls to provide the power to seal it and one that locked the seal. When all was done they gave one pearl to a mermaid from each sea. Those mermaids became the first mermaid princesses. By strange coincidence, the mermaid that received the one that locked the seal, was the one with the seal within her kingdom, the North Pacific Kingdom. That is why this story survives as a legend in the North Pacific Kingdom, while every where else it had died out. Though no one believed it was true, even Lucia had not believed it was true until she became Aqua Regina. Despite this, it was still forbidden to go any where near the place of the seal. That didn't stop Lucia from wanting to go there as a child, surrounding it was the most beautiful underwater flowers of the seven seas, and they only grew there. But this theory didn't explain what the two-breeds had to do with this. From what Lucia had seen, she was certain that Andreas was a two-breed. A rarity, two-breeds had a tendency to stick together. Meaning where there was one, there were likely many. Lucia hoped her suspicion was wrong, because that evil was so powerful that the nine mages, who were the most powerful on land and in sea, could only seal it not destroy it.

**Well, that was long. I never understood authors craving reviews, until I became one. Please review. Thank you for reading my story. When I was writing the part where Lucy runs off, my head was screaming "why doesn't Kaito call the police?" The simple explanation is that there would be no story if he did. But that made me want to correct a myth that I've seen repeated so many time in fanfics. It not a fun myth, this myth could be costing people their lives. The myth is that you need to wait 24 hours before reporting someone missing. That is false, you can report someone missing when every something is out of the ordinary, like if someone doesn't show up for work and this person has never missed a day of work with out calling it in. I've heard this from several police officers. It makes sense too, because very often they are working with a 48 hour window to get them back alive and if someone doesn't report it until 24 hours later, that's half there time period gone. So, bye, see you in two weeks.**

**P.S. Next chapter Nagisa and Masahiro will appear.**


	3. Chapter 3: Old Friends, Older Secrets

**Hey! I'm back. Sorry for the wait. Anyway, I am sorry for errors, delays and long-winded authors notes. Thank you starlightmint72 and Katie for reviewing. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter. Please review, please, PLEASE! I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH!**

"Come on, Nii-san," Lucy said excitedly, as she ran up Masahiro's porch and started ringing the door bell repeatedly.

"I'm coming, hold your horses," Kaito climbed up the steps. Kaito felt a little bit bad about sicking a hyperactive Lucy on two of his best friends. But Nagisa and Masahiro were going to find out about Hanon and Rina being back sooner or later, and if it got Lucy up and out the door for school, well, Kaito wasn't going to complain. _Masahiro-kun should be ready by now,_ Kaito thought as he looked at a very groggy Nagisa, that had been mostly dragged here by Lucy.

"What is this surprise Lucy has for us?" Nagisa asked with a yawn, "And how did it get her out of bed? You usually have to pry her out of bed with the jaws of life."

Kaito laughed at the very accurate statement, "I promised I wouldn't tell, Lucy really wants to see all four of your faces."

"Four?" Nagisa asked, his brain wasn't ready for work at a quarter to seven.

Masahiro answered the door after about Lucy's hundred and eighth ring. "Kaito-kun? Nagisa-kun? Lucy-chan? What are you doing here this early? And how did you get Lucy-chan up so early, Kaito-kun?" Masahiro asked, a cup of coffee in hand.

"I have a surprise for you. Come on." Lucy pushed him out the door.

"Why are we here?" Nagisa said grumpily, since Lucy hadn't let him stop for coffee. The four of them stood in front of the Pearl Piari.

"Come on," Lucy squealed practically ramming the door down. Kaito, Masahiro, and Nagisa quickly followed but Lucy was already at the top of the stairs. Next came several startled screams. In order, Kaito recognized, the screams were Seira and Coco, Caren and Noel, the girl Alana, Hippo, and finally, the objective, Hanon and Rina. About a second after the last scream, Lucy came running down the stairs dragging Hanon and Rina along.

"What's going on, Lucy-chan?" Rina asked as she was being dragged. Then both saw the boys at the bottom of the stairwell. Both Hanon and Rina started running down the steps, quickly over taking Lucy, who had wisely let both of them go. Both Masahiro and Nagisa's eyes widened with surprise, as did Hanon and Rina.

"Rina," Masahiro said wondering if this was a dream, "What? How? What are you doing here?"

"Um..." Rina tried to think of a believable excuse, but her mind was frazzled from seeing Masahiro for the first time in nearly seven years, "We arrived last night. We are starting the Pearl Piari, again."

Hanon and Nagisa were still staring at each other.

Kaito rolled his eyes at Rina's excuse of why the mermaid princesses were there. Though Kaito knew Hanon and Rina didn't know that Masahiro and Nagisa knew, it still felt rediculous.

"You don't have to lie to them," Lucy said sitting on the staircase, "They know all about you two being mermaid princesses."

"What?" was the general statement, as only Kaito, Lucy, Masahiro, Nagisa, and Alana did not say it. Lucy had woken everyone in the Pearl Piari up and they were all standing at the top of the stairs, catching every word said.

Nagisa spoke up, "We kinda saw you guys leaving. We didn't know what we were seeing so we found Kaito-kun and made him explain. By that time we figured out you were mermaids."

"Lucy, I know you want to stay and watch, but," Kaito said realizing that the two couples needed time to themselves, "We really should be heading out. Your school starts soon. Masahiro-kun, Nagisa-kun, remember classes start at nine." With that Kaito and Lucy left. The others took the hint and had made themselves scarce, leaving Masahiro and Nagisa alone with Rina and Hanon, who were still in the sweatpants and t-shirts they fell asleep in the night before.

San Andreas was perched on the window seat of her room, lasily looking out her window. The view was amazing, it had been what made her choose this room. Though the room was in a far off corner of their headquarters, and was small. Outside were schools of brightly colored fish that shimmered in the light and covering the seabed were gorgeous red five petaled sea-flowers, called Marililies. Marililies had always reminded her of her onee-san. She had always wanted see the Marililies, but that wasn't going to happen now that she was dead. And the two-breeds were in a far worse situation because of her onee-san's death.

_Nee-san always wanted a world were two-breeds and regulars could live together as equal,_ Andreas thought, _I won't let Nee-san's dream, all her work, die with her. I will make it come true._

A knock at the door blasted her out of her thoughts, "Come in."

The most beautiful girl imaginable walked in with a first aid kit. Her strait raven hair cascade down her shoulders and stop just above her waist. Her skin was paper white and she had a mole on her high left cheek that only increased her beauty. She wore a black kimono with white embellishments.

Andreas smiled, "You really don't have to check on me. I'm fine."

Peru smiled, "Mariana-dono sent me. He feels horrible about yesterday."

Andreas smiled again, "He really shouldn't, he wasn't himself. It was just the price he had to pay for the power we need to win our equality. Peru, to not have to hide our faces, can you imagine?"

Peru laughed, "You are such a dreamer. We still have a long way to go. But yes that would be the most amazing thing." With that Peru start checking Andreas bandages.

Seira stretched. She had just decided that it was a beautiful day for a swim and had changed into a bathing suit, though it wouldn't matter once she was in the water since she'd be in her mermaid form. Still it made her look cute and less noticeable. If someone saw a girl in a bathing suit diving into the ocean they'd take less notice than one in street clothes.

She tiptoed out of the Pearl Piari so she would not disturb the two couples "talking". Frankly, Seira thought they were just making out. Hippo, in his human form, had caught her sneaking out but merely rolled his eyes and didn't say anything. Seira knew this meant Hippo wasn't going to stop her sneaking out, but if she was not back within three hours he would come looking for her. Seira rushed to the end of the dock, not wanting to waste her three hours of exploration.

A few hours later Seira surfaced about a mile from the shore. To her surprise she heard a gasp from behind her. Turning, she saw a very handsome boy who was her age on a day sailor. Seira blushed though she didn't know why. She couldn't speak. They just locked eyes, neither could nor wanted to look away. The boy was so distracted that he didn't notice a very strong wind had come from the opposite direction. This caused the boom of the day sailor to come careening into his head, knocking him over board and unconscious. Seira snapped out of her daze. Quickly diving down to the rapidly sinking boy. She grabbed him and pulled him back on to the boat, climbing aboard as well.

"Come on! Wake up!" Seira shook the boy. The boy started coughing up water, greatly scaring Seira. Then the boy regained consciousness, make Seira realize that him coughing up water was a good thing. "Thank goodness," Seira said relief etched into her voice.

The boys eyes widened, "A mermaid." The two of them were staring at each other, again, lost in the others eyes.

"Seira-san, do you have any idea how worried I've been," A disgruntled blue penguin said in the water. The boys eye widen even further. Not really having a clue what to do, Seira jumped back into the ocean.

Hippo was giving her an ear full on the way back to the Pearl Piari, but Seira didn't hear a word. Her mind was filled with thoughts of the boy.

Back on the boat, the boy was in a daze as he sailed the boat in, _ A mermaid, Seira-san. What a pretty name, fits her perfectly. She is even prettier than Lucia-nee-san._

"Okay," Alana said, "Now that Seira is back lets decide who does what. Of course, we're all going to do a little of everything as the need arises, like if we have a large number of guest checking out and checking in, in a short amount of time we will need more people cleaning rooms and being receptionists. But I think it would be beneficial to have a set system of what each one of us does on a day to day basis. Okay?" Everyone, who were sitting in the dining area around one of the larger tables, nodded. Alana continued, "All right, since there are eight of us, I think we should split up the work like this, three of us work in the kitchen and dining area, three in house keeping, one receptionist and one does what ever is need."

Alana looked at her allies to see if they were keeping up, which they were. Alana did not miss the spark of distrust in the corner of Caren's eye, though it was well hidden. Lucia sighed internally, she'd have to be very careful around Caren.

"The kitchen group will be broken up into two waiting staff and one cook. As the day goes I do not think we will need two waiting staffs on at all time. As such during the morning one will help the housekeeping staff, in the afternoon the other. However at breakfast and dinner, I suspect, there will be more people than two people can handle, so the housekeeping staff will help them. Okay?" Everybody nodded. "Okay, who can cook?"

At this everyone's eyes shifted around the room. Alana sweat dropped, "Okay, then I'll cook."

"You can cook?" Coco asked. "Yeah, Lucia-dono taught me," Alan said. Lucia thought,_ Sound excuse, given they don't know Alana. Alana wouldn't go within ten feet of a kitchen. And there are many good __reasons for that._

Caren volunteered, "I'll be one of the waiting staff, the one with the morning housekeeping staff shift." Caren thought, _That way I will be able to keep an eye on Alana_.

Noel was the next to volunteer, "I guess I will be on the waiting staff, too.

Alana nodded, marking the three of them under the kitchen staff on one of her lists. _Thank goodness,_ Lucia thought, _Noel will be able to lessen Caren"s suspicions like she did last night. Hopefully Caren will drop her suspicions._ Though Lucia doughted it.

"Okay," Alana said, "Given that the receptionist has to be the most organized I'm not going to let this one go to volunteer. I'm assigning it to Rina."

Rina, Hanon, Coco, and Seira opened there mouths to object to various things but closed them as they realized the accuracy of the statement. "Alright," Rina said.

Alana nodded marking her down. "Okay, the remaining break up, I'm thinking, Hanon, Coco, and Hippo on housekeeping, Seira on miscellaneous." The group nodded. "Everyone dismissed."

"Glacier, be careful. They are more powerful than we anticipated." Mariana cautioned his subordinate.

"Of course, Mariana-dono I won't fail you. I'm stronger than that." A tall girl, Glacier, said.

"'Don't get cocky' Peru said," Andreas translated for Peru, "And I agree completely. The stand together, that's there strength, and it is stronger than you are alone." Andreas was wearing her usual black strapless midrift top and mini-skirt. Last time she was on land she had forgotten her favorite white belt and her white right fingerless glove, that she and the others wore when they sang. Both, she proudly wore now.

"I'll be careful, stop fussing," Glacier said toughly, but was touched by the fact they were seeing her off. _Wait a minute_, Glacier realized, "Where's-" "Research," Andreas and Mariana said simultaneously in the same tone, "Where else?"

Glacier laughed, "Let me known if you ever pull her nose out of the books. I'm off."

"Hey, Lucy," Kaito said, as Lucy rushed to give him a hug, "Where you a good girl?"

"Of course," Lucy said grinning happily.

"Sorry for troubling you Tsubasa-san, and thank you so much for watching Lucy for me," Kaito said to the little old lady.

She responded, "You don't have to apologies, Domoto-san, it is a pleasure. She's an angel and it is really nice to have a child around here."

Kaito and Lucy said goodbye and walked next door to their house. At the door Kaito stopped, "Remember what today is?"

"Friday," Lucy said.

Kaito opened the door to reveal a fourteen year old boy with glossy brown hair and light brown eyes, who in all respects was very handsome.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Makoto! You were coming today!" She had completely forgot.

"Gee... That makes me feel special. Come over here and give me a hug," Makoto said, Lucy gleefully abligied since it had been several months since she had seen Kaito's cousin, who was practically a brother to her. "Hey Kaito-nee-chan."

"Makoto, good to see you. Glad your here. Need any help unpacking?" Kaito smiled. He had genuinely missed his cousin. Not to mention Makoto could keep up and even tire out Lucy,which was in general a good thing.

"No, I think I'm good," Makoto released Lucy.

"I hope you don't mind eating out on your first day her, but some friends of mine invited us over for dinner, your invited, too. I already asked her about that," Kaito said.

"Sound good," Makoto smiled.

"Kaito-kun, it's greet to see you," Alana greeted them at the door. Then crouched to Lucy's height, "How's my favorite little princess today?"

Lucy giggled, "I'm not little and I'm fine, thanks."

Alana looked at Makoto, "You must be Makoto-san, Lucia-dono mentioned you once. My how you've grown since she last saw you. Still drawing I hope. Lucia-dono showed me the drawing you gave her. It was amazing."

Makoto blushed a little. "Thank you, and yes I am."

"I'm glad. Everyone's waiting, let's go." Alana lead them to the dining area. Everyone was seated at a large round table, there were four empty seats. "Everyone this is Kaito's cousin, Makoto-san. Makoto-san that's Hanon, Nagisa-kun, Masahiro-kun, Rina, Noel, Caren, Coco, Hippo, and," Aland pointed to everyone in order, "Seira."

Makoto's eyes widened, as did Seira's, when they saw each other.

Though Makoto quickly camouflaged his recognition. _It's her, Seira-san, the mermaid that saved me, _Makoto thought.

_It's him,_ was all Seira could think.

Makoto clearly saw the recognition on Seira's face, _I have to keep it a secret that I know, or she'll turn to bubbles._ Makoto grasped a topic to get out of this mess, "Where's Lucia-nee-chan? Last time I saw her she was always with Rina-san, Hanon-san, or Kaito-nee-chan." Silence permeated the air.

Alana quickly tried to come up with a believable excuse, "Lucia-dono didn't come because she's studying...a... politics? At...a... a law school in... America."

Kaito shot Alana a you-have-got-to-be-kidding-me glance. Alana shot an it's-the-best-I-could-come-up-with look back.

Makoto thought _There is so much wrong about that statement, but I should go along with it for now._ "So Kaito's in love with a politician."

Kaito turn a shade of red and Lucia blushed internally.

_His feelings haven't changed_, the thought made Lucia very happy.

Kaito thought, _He bought it, I didn't think Makoto was that...um... dense._

"Okay," Alana said sitting on Hanon's open side, "Let's dig in."

Lucy ran and sat next to Alana. Kaito sat down next to Lucy, meaning Makoto sat next to Seira.

Dinner was a fun event, chatter was constant and Alana's cooking was amazing. "So Makoto-san," Alana asked, "How long are you staying?"

"Several months," Makoto responded.

This was exactly what Lucia hoped for. "So you must be enrolling in a local middle school? The same that Kaito-kun went to?"

"Yes," Makoto answered politely.

"Wonderful, Seira and Hippo are starting there this Monday. When do you start?" Lucia was excited. She guessed there was a spark between Makoto and Seira, and, from personal experience knew that, knew Makoto would figure out quickly that Seira was a mermaid. He would become an irreplaceable ally in this fight, just as Kaito had been for her or Nagisa for Hanon and Masahiro for Rina. He would give her strength.

"I start Monday, too," Makoto said taking a side glance towards Seira, who was discreetly glancing at him too. Both turned red and looked away. Lucia thought smugly, _Yeah, there are sparks._

Dinner had ended but every one was still hanging around. Caren, Noel, and Coco were fawning over how cute Lucy, who was basking up the attention, was. Hippo was seeing what he could find about the new threat in several books in a corner. The couples had broken off amongst themselves in the other corners. Hanon was talking to Nagisa and Rina to Masahiro. Strangely, Makoto and Seira fell into this category and were talking outside under the stars.

Kaito was helping Alana with the dishes. Kaito broke the silence, "So, Makoto and Seira, I've seen stranger."

Alana smirked, "I think they're rather cute." Alan turned to face Kaito directly, and said in a very serious voice, "What is it?"

"What's what?" Kaito asked.

Alana leaned against the sink, "You've been stressed out since I got here and learned of the new threat. You are doing an amazing job of hiding it, but I see it clear as day."

Kaito sighed, Alana was observant probably one of the reasons Lucia choose her for her assistant, "I don't like it. I didn't like it when it was Lucia fighting and I knew about it. I knew she was danger and I couldn't help. Now Lucy's following the same path as her mother. She's just so young, and I can't protect her. Because of this new threat both, Lucia and Lucy are in danger and there is nothing I can do about it. Sorry for dumping this on you."

"No, no, no," Alana said firmly, "I asked you to dump your feelings on me. It makes people feel better to talk about what is bothering them." Alana looked back to the dishes and started washing them again, her eyes far off as if she was trying to think of what to say next. "You're wrong, you know."

"What?" Kaito said perplexed.

"You're wrong. Just you being there was enough for Lucia. You gave her strength when she had none. You're the reason she was always able to win. But, if you still feel useless, I think I can help."

"How?" Kaito asked, now he was facing her directly.

"You have the power of the sea within you, too. You are a Panthalassa prince, a prince of the sea. I could train you to use your powers. But you must remember that this is still the mermaid princesses' fight. Lucy will still have to fight, that can't be changed." A mug in Alana's hand snapped in two. Alana clearly didn't like the idea of Lucy fighting anymore than Kaito, but had semi-excepted it.

"You can do that? Thank you. When do we start?" Kaito was extremely grateful.

"Tomorrow, if you'd like," Alana smiled.

"All right," Kaito smiled, too.

"Three-ish works for me," Alana said putting the two pieces of the mug in the trash can, as it wasn't repairable.

"I'll be there," Kaito said relieved, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Shoot," Alana answered.

"Why did Lucia choose you as her attendant?" Kaito asked.

Alana smiled, "We were childhood friends. It just made sense given, given... Well, lets say the life style changes of the training period made me the prime chose."

"How did you two meet? You and Lucia don't seem like the kind of people who would cross paths." Kaito continued.

"It's rather complicated and I can't reveal everything, because that would put mermaids who are like Lucy in danger. But you could say we had a mutual friend and that we didn't like each other when we first met. But, gradually we grew to adore each other," Alana said fondly.

"Thank you for coming. Good night," Alana said at the door.

"Thank you for having us," Kaito said as he, Lucy, Makoto, Nagisa, and Masahiro were leaving. Masahiro and Nagisa were talking to Hanon and Rina respectively.

Makoto said, a blush had crawled onto his face, "It was nice to meet you, Seira-san. I look forward to seeing you in school."

"I looked forward to it, too," Seira said, a blush just as prevalent, "Makoto-san, you can call me 'Seira' if you want.

"Only if you call me 'Makoto'." Makoto said.

Seira reddened, "S-Sure, Makoto."

"Um..." Makoto said, as they both turned redder.

Hippo just rolled his eyes, thinking, _Guess she found her crush._

Alana and Kaito could barely hold back a chuckle while watching them.

A low melody filled the air. Makoto's eyes widened and he passed out, Seira managed to catch him.

"Makoto? Makoto?" Seira's voice etched with worry.

"Hey, Makoto? Makoto?" Kaito rushed over.

"Masahiro!" Rina yelled.

"Nagisa!"Hanon screamed. Turning Alana saw that, both were on their knees, clutching their ears.

Then everyone other than Alana, winced as the melody grew louder. It was a strong courageous melody. A tall figure appeared in the air. She was clearly another minion of the new threat, though she was very different from Andreas. Andreas couldn't have been more than sixteen and five foot four. This girl looked to be twenty and over six feet tall and well musled. She wore a black long sleeve tunic dress that ended right above her knees. On her right knee, on the right side, was an orange four leaf clover birthmark. Her long wavy black hair was in a left side ponytail. Her eyes were an orange color. She wore black pumps and one white fingerless right glove. She stopped singing, "I am Peek Glacier."

"Girls, transform!" Alana said in a commanding voice that could only belong to a leader.

The mermaid princesses transformed. "Pichi Pichi Pitch Live Start!" they said. They sang _Legend of Mermaid_.

Halfway through, Alana realized the song wasn't affecting Peek as much as it should have been. _Makes sense,_ Lucia thought, _Peek is the type to be hardened by her negative experiences. She won't leave, even if she's in great pain, until she has to. Maybe I could..._ Alana looked around. The mermaid princesses were focused on the battle, and so was Kaito, Masahiro, and Nagisa. The latter two looked ready to pass out, and Makoto already was. _No one would notice..._ Lucia reached into her pocket, pulled out a white choker and attached it to her neck. It had a very large snow white pearl attached to the choker by a gold clasp. Touching the pearl, Lucia sang so low no one could hear her. The mermaid princesses' mikes started to glow and turned the color of it's owner's pearl. This had gone unnoticed, but in doing so Lucia had made the mikes much more powerful. Instantaneously Peek looked more in pain. Lucia felt mixed feelings over this. As Peek had allied herself with this new threat, she was an enemy. But Lucia, who had always been a friend to the two-breeds and knew they were general very sweet, wanted to know what had pushed two-breeds, like Andreas and Peek, to join this evil group.

"Love Shower Pitch!" the mermaid princesses, "How about an encore?"

"I'll get you next time," Peek vanished.

"What?" Lucy said, noticed her mike.

"What is it, Lucy?" Kaito asked walking up next to her.

Holding up her mike, Lucy said confused, "It's pink, wasn't it blue?"

"Yeah, they were. Mine's orange!" Seira said startled, as she knelt next to Makoto. Each mermaid princess looked at her mike to see it had changed color. Even Hanon's mike, which had been had already matched her pearl, no longer had white parts and was completely blue.

"How's-" Rina started to ask.

"Lucia," Alana said confidently, "Lucia-dono increased your mikes' power."

"So that was the new threat you're fighting?" Masahiro asked, rubbing his head.

"Yeah," Rina said.

"Terrific!" Nagisa's voice was laced with sarcasm.

Lucia smiled, no one had noticed she used her Aqua Regina powers. Meaning her gamble paid off. They won the battle, the mermaid princesses were stronger, and her secret was safe, for now.

Andreas met Peek at the entrance of their headquarters. "What's wrong, San?" Glaicer asked her friend, worry was plastered on Andreas's face.

"Your lose sent Mariana-dono into another episode," Andreas informed her companion.

"Damn," Glacier said. The pain from the mermaid princesses would be nothing compared to Mariana's dark side. Peek knew that Mariana had always had what was best for them at heart, and sacrificing a great deal in the process. But his dark side was cold, cruel, sadistic, and without mercy.

"Mariana-dono ordered me to escort you to your room and stay there until the episode passes, before he sank to deep into the episode," Andreas said. This was a huge relief to Peek.

An eight year old pink mermaid with long blonde hair in pigtails and had brilliant cyan eyes swam along excitedly. She had crossed this path many times before on her way to were her two best friends in the whole wide world lived. Today they were going to have a picnic. The little girl knew she was in for a scolding when she got home, but she didn't care. She sneaked out a lot. She'd tell her caretaker where she went, if that didn't put her friends and the Village in danger. That would have consequences for more than just the Village, as the Village was a sanctuary for two-breeds set up long ago by a former Princess of the North Pacific. Two breeds are deeply discriminated against in all the oceans, as such a lot immigrated to the Village from all over the seven oceans. If the Village were gone, there would be little hope for two-breeds in the ocean. The little mermaid herself had very little grasp of how discriminated they were but she knew that the discrimination was wrong. The ocean needed the village and so she kept her mouth shut.

The sound of sobbing broke through the mermaid's glee. Following the sound she came to a patch of kelp. Looking into the kelp the mermaid found another mermaid who looked to be three years old, sobbing. She had short ragged black hair and a pink tail.

"What's wrong?" the blonde mermaid asked. The black haired mermaid stopped sobbing and started cowering.

"Hey, I won't hurt you," the blonde mermaid said, as kindly as she could, but was shocked as the black haired mermaid moved. The blonde could see every rib on the black haired mermaid, she had several bruises in multiple stages of healing. This horrified the blonde mermaid. She reached into her basket and pulled out a sandwich. _She must be starving,_ the blonde mermaid thought, "It's alright I won't hurt you." She handed the sandwich to the black haired mermaid. The black haired mermaid cautiously reached out and grabbed it, scarfing it down in two bites.

That's when the blonde saw it. A four leaf clover, the symbol of the two-breeds, imbedded in the black haired mermaid's right palm. It was pink like her tail. _This is how badly two-breeds are discriminated against,_ the blonde thought as she handed her another sandwich. The black haired mermaid scarfed this one down, too. It must have been along time since she had a proper meal. The black haired moved closer to the blonde. The blonde handed her another sandwich, which the black haired mermaid ate quickly, but not as quickly as the other two. By then the black haired mermaid was sleepy and curled up next to the blonde. _Poor thing, it must have been a really long time since she felt safe,_ the blonde thought.

"What's your name?" the blonde asked gently.

"Don't got one," the black haired mermaid said softly.

This confused the blonde, "Didn't your parents give you a name?"

"Don't got them, either," the black haired mermaid said.

"I'm sorry, I don't have a mom either," the blonde said with sympathy, "Well from today on, how about your names Andrea. I'm Lucia, by the way."

Andrea was quiet for a few minutes. Lucia rubbed Andrea's back in a comforting way.

"Lucia-chan," Andrea final said, "Thank you."

"For what?" Lucia said surprised.

"Everything," Andrea fell asleep then, in the first safe place she ever found, in the arms of Lucia, who was, to Andrea, a guardian angel.

Lucia lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling. It had been a long time since she had dreamed about her childhood, when she visited the Village nearly daily. The Village was a secret. She was one of the few outsiders who knew about them. As a youth, before she found out she was a princess, Lucia had always envisioned her future there, perhaps even being a scout or a member of the Underground. She even achieved being an unofficial scout for the Underground. Andrea had been the first two-breed Lucia had met outside of the Village, and the first she brought to the Village. She had transported a dozen two-breeds to the Village, all of whom were orphans.

When she found out she was the princess of the North Pacific, she swore to herself that she would pass laws to protect the two-breeds, who were just as much her citizen as the regular mermaids. But that was not to be, her reign as princess had been two short and had to many external threats to focus on domestic problems. It was one of Lucia's greatest regrets. But Lucy would be able to change that, after all, she was be the first two-breed princess.

It was a good thing Lucy was the princess of the North Pacific. The citizens of the North Pacific had the greatest equality for two-breeds. Two-breeds made up a descent percent of the population and were more excepted there than any other country. Still Lucy would cause quite a stir. However with the other princesses backing her up, as well as a Panthalassa prince and Aqua Regina, it shouldn't be to bad.

_Why am I dreaming about Andrea now? Sure I miss her. I practically raised her, but..._ Lucia thought. She had dreamed of Andrea two nights in a row, ever since she met Andreas San. _Why? _Lucia had to figure it out, _Poor Andrea, my reign ended when she was nine. She probably thinks I'm dead, most of the sea does, seeing as my reign ended and the fact I had become Aqua Regina was kept a secret. Stupid training period. When the training period was over Alana and I will rectify that situation._

Lucia closed her eyes. _Kaito, Seira, Lucy, Hanon, Rina, Hippo, Caren, Noel, Coco, how I want to talk to you, not as 'Alana', but as me._ Lucia's mind shifted to her older friends from the Village, _Andrea, Marcus, Dr. Okinawa, I miss you also much. Alana, are you okay? The new threat is very dangerous, will you be okay?"_ Lucia could practically hear Alana's voice, _'Okay? Of course I'll be okay.' she'd say in her over confident voice, 'You worry to much, Lucia-dono.'_

_Dangerous? Dangerous my ass! I haven't found a thing,_ Alana, the real Alana, thought as she made her way through what she believed was the northern point of the South Atlantic, from all the aqua mermaids and the fact she passed the Panama Canal yesterday.

"Take that you filthy two-breed!"

Alana froze,_ Did I just hear correctly?_

"Mama's not here to protect you now!"

_Yep, I heard correctly,_ Alana swam towards the voices.

The sight that lay before her was two regular aqua mermaids, about ten, were throwing rocks at an eight year old female aqua two-breed, judging by the aqua tail and aqua clover on her left cheek. Alana counldn't just stand by, "Hey! That's enough!" Alana swam in between them. One look at Alana and the two mermaids swam off as fast as they could. The look on Alana's face was terrifying. Her eyes immediately softened as she turned to the two-breed.

"Thank you..." the two-breed said slightly scared, but perked up when she saw the pink clover in the center of Alana's forehead.

"Percy! Percy!" an aqua mermaid yelled worried as she swam over.

"Mommy!" the two-breed, Percy, yelled back.

"Percy, are you alright?" the mermaid asked worry thick in her voice.

"I'm fine, Mommy. She saved me," Percy said happily.

"Thank...you," She said surprised that Alana was a two-breed, too.

"No problem, does this happen a lot?" Alana asked, her training as an Underground Scout kicked in.

"Yeah," the mermaid said sadly.

"There is a village were mermaids and two-breeds live in peace. If you're interested I can get you on a path there," Alana said cautiously, this was a precarious situation, one she handled many times before. Before joining Lucia, Alana had been an official scout for the Underground. Meaning she found two-breeds and their families who need to be transported on the Underground, a system of houses and safe places that could get a two-breed from anywhere in the ocean to the Village. If they refused the Underground, they would be watched forever to make sure they don't reveal the Underground, that would put the whole system in danger, and many who needed to get to the Village wouldn't get there.

"Yes," the mermaid said.

Alana smiled.


	4. Chapter 4: New Love, Failed Love

**Hi! RUHLSAR000 is back. Thank you starlightmint72, 10th Squad 3rd Seat, and Haruka Hoshine for reviewing. I apologize for errors, delays and long winded author's notes. Thank you for taking the time to read this chapter, and I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI!  I'm sorry for taking so long!**

**SPECIAL ALERT!! READ THIS! I have two important announcements! **

**One I am starting a community called Unique Elements of Mermaid Melody. It a community for any fanfiction with a unique, interesting, and/or special elements created by the fanfiction's author. If you have a fanfiction that qualifies, please suggest it.**

**Two, I am holding a contest for this fanfiction. The prize is a cameo in Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Magic in a later chapter. The contest is a question you, the contestant, must answer. All answers must be child appropriate. I don't want inappropriate things in the reviews. The first to answer correctly wins. There will be hints given within the text, so read carefully. The contest will end when, either, the correct answer has been given or the answer is strait out said in the text.**

**The question is, who is Rindo, Seira, Hippo and few other surprise student's teacher in the story, and what manga did I borrow her from? (Hints: Rindo is her last name, not first. Also I DON'T OWN RINDO-SAN)**

**More contests may be posted later.**

**I also have a did the math to find out there ages.**

**Lucia/Alana- 21**

**Hanon- 21**

**Rina- 21**

**Noel- 27**

**Caren- 27**

**Coco- 31? (I'm not entirely sure her age, but I know she's the oldest)**

**Kaito- 21**

**Nagisa- 19**

**Masahiro- 22**

**The villains' ages are: Andreas- 15, Peru- 18, Peek- 23, Fuca- 20, and Mariana-21.**

Alana stretched, she had woken up early to get a head start on one last check before they opened tomorrow. _Ring! Ring!_ Alana jumped a little as the phone rung.

Alana was surprised to hear who it was, "Um, sorry for calling this early, I probably woke you up."

"No, no problem," Alana couldn't help but smile, the woman was half right. Alana may have been awake, but everyone else was still asleep.

"It's just... Lucia-dono said to call this line if we had any problems and ask for a girl named 'Alana'," the woman said.

"Your speaking to her," Alana said, glad it was she who had picked up the phone and not someone else. That would have opened up a can of worms she didn't want to face.

"Oh, good. Well, you see it's about, well she's not sure if she wants to go to school tomorrow, and none of us have any idea how to convince her," the woman said, not needing to specify which of her three roommates she was talking about, Alana had only enrolled one of them in school.

"Ah, put her on," Alana said fully comprehending the situation. When the other girl answered Alana said, "I hear you don't want to go to school, are you nervous by any chance?"

"Yeah," the middle schooler said.

"Don't worry, a smart, cute girl like you will have a ton of friends by the end of the week, and be caught up in your studies in no time," Alana said reassuringly.

"Yeah," the girl said unconvinced.

A light bulb went off in Alana's head, "You know he'll be there, too."

"Who?" the girl managed to choke out.

"Oh, you know who, and he is still crazy about you," Alana smiled.

A loud thud came from the other end of the line, almost like she had fallen off her bed. "W-What?" the girl said.

"He'll be there and he is still head over heals in love with you," Alana smiled, her plan was working.

"Really? I can't wait for tomorrow!" the girl said. There was another thud, but this time it sounded like the phone was dropped.

The woman's voice came back on, "What ever you said really worked."

"I'm glad. Call me if you have any more problems," Alana said, "Bye."

"Bye," the woman said. Both hung up, and Alana returned to work, thinking the only thing that could make tomorrow better was being a fly on the wall at the school tomorrow.

"Morning Makoto," Kaito said as he finished making coffee, "Coffee?"

"Uh, no. I'm fourteen and that stuff tastes way to bitter to young people," Makoto said with a massive case of bedhead. Both he and Kaito were in pajamas, i.e. sweats and t-shirts.

"Hot chocolate?" Kaito offered.

"Yes please," Makoto said sitting at the counter, "So, how are you planning on getting Lucy up for surfing?"

"Already on it," Kaito smirked, "The standard plan is let her sleep as long as possible and make some form of baked breakfast. I'm currently working on the second." Kaito pointed to a waffle iron which had about ten waffles next to it and was cooking another.

"Ah," Makoto understood, but was trying to reach the topic he wanted.

"French toast works better, but waffles seemed easier," Kaito said.

"Where's Lucia-nee-chan?" Makoto asked, blatantly.

Kaito nearly choked on his coffee, "What?"

"Where's Lucia-nee-chan? And don't give me that B.S. Alana-san gave me on Friday. That wouldn't have made sense even if she was coherent."

Kaito said nothing and looked at his coffee.

Then the problem dawned on Makoto, "I know Lucia-nee-chan is a mermaid." Makoto's tone was matter-o-fact.

Kaito choked on his coffee, again. "You Knew!" Kaito was astonished, "You couldn't have met her more than three times."

"I figured it out when I first met her," Makoto said.

Kaito looked at his coffee, feeling like a complete idiot. It had taken him a year to figure out Lucia was not only a mermaid, but the mermaid from his memories. And his cousin, who was seven at the time, had figured out that she was a mermaid in less than a day. "I've got to stop drinking coffee in front of you," Kaito mumbled.

"So, where is she?" Makoto asked, again.

Kaito sighed, "To be perfectly honest, I have no a clue, other than she's in the ocean doing her duty."

Makoto mulled over this as he grabbed a waffle and drowned it in maple syrup, whip cream, and strawberries, "So, are all of the people living at the Pearl Piari mermaids? I know Lucia-nee-chan, Seira, and Hanon-chan, probably, are."

"Yes, all of the are mermaids," Kaito said, "Well, except Hippo who is, well, Hippo. I not really sure I want to know what he is. I think he is some sort adviser to the mermaid princesses. And Alana, who is... Actually I have no clue what she is."

"Mermaid Princesses?" Makoto stated confused.

"Yeah, all the mermaids at the Pearl Piari are the princess and ruler of their respective country, which is why they're up here, fighting a new threat," Kaito said.

"So there are six countries in the mermaid world?" Makoto clarified.

"Seven," Kaito corrected.

"Seven, but there is only six mermaids at the Pearl Piari and the way you said it, it sounded as if all the mermaid princesses were here," Makoto was confused.

"All the mermaid princesses are here," Kaito said, "Look, it's rather complicated. But basically there are seven sea, each ruled by a mermaid princess. Lucia was the previous Princess of the North Pacific, but roughly seven years ago stopped being the princess. A year later the next Princess of the North Pacific, Lucia's successor, was born. For reasons only known to Lucia, she decided it would be better if she was not raised as a princess and that the sea have no idea that her successor had been born. So Lucia decided to have her raise above land. Lucy is the North Pacific Princess." Kaito let that sink in and was intensely glad that Makoto stopped eating, so he didn't choke on his fork.

A tired little girl walked into the room. Lucy was in an oversized pink short sleeve sleep shirt and her shell necklace that she never removed now. She dragged her favorite teddy bear by the arm and had a monster case of bed head. If it were possible, Lucy was even cuter then normal. It took Lucy three tries to get up on to the stool. Kaito put a waffle in front of her. Lucy grabbed it with he hands and started to nibble on it.

"Got to hurry...to...surf..." Lucy's head fell on to her plate.

"And that is why I never put syrup on her first waffle, or give her utensils," Kaito said.

Seven waffles, a lake of syrup, a mountain of whip cream and a gallon of hot chocolate later, Lucy was wide eyed and very perky.

Lucy squealed, "Come on! Come on!"

"Where does she get the energy?" Makoto asked.

Lucy ran into her room to change into her wetsuit.

Kaito laughed, though he was used to Lucy's energy, not many people were. "I have no clue."

Both, then, hurried to their rooms to change as well.

When Makoto came out, in a black wetsuit with green sleeves, a funny scene lay before him. Kaito, in his black wetsuit with red sleeves, was braiding Lucy's pigtails. Lucy was in a bright pink wetsuit with a white hibiscus on the chest area.

"Don't laugh," Kaito grunted through the hairband in his teeth.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Makoto said, barely managing not to laugh.

Kaito finished braiding an attached the hairband. The trio grabbed their surfboards and left.

"Whoa..." Lucy said as she shredded the wave. When she finished she paddled over to Kaito and Makoto, "That was great. It's Nii-san's turn, right?"

"Kaito-nii-san, your up," Makoto said.

Kaito nodded and head towards the next wave, which was huge.

"Nii-san that wave is too big!"Lucy yelled.

Kaito started shredding it like it was nothing.

"Wow," Both Makoto and Lucy said.

Lucy added, "Some day I'll be as good as Nii-san." Someone on shore had stopped and was watching Kaito surf, someone who Lucy had been meaning to talk to, "I'll be right back."

"Hey," Makoto said, but Lucy was already halfway to the shore. Makoto sighed and grumbled something about Lucy being fast.

When Kaito finished he paddled over to Makoto, "Where's Lucy?"

Makoto pointed to the shore, "Talking to Alana-san."

Kaito started paddling over to them, Makoto sighed and followed.

"Hey, Lucy," Alana said smiling at Lucy, in a light blue sun dress and her white choker around her neck.

"Hey, Alana-nee-san," Lucy said, looking at Alana's outfit, "Do you always where light blue?"

"For the past six and a half, seven years, yeah," Alana said, "But I've always had a soft stop for pink."

Lucy grinned at this, "Um..."

"What is it, Lucy?" Alana said, in a motherly tone.

"Well, I've been wondering about this since Peek attacked," Lucy said, "She had this mark on her knee, an orange four leaf clover, and I was wondering..."

Lucy voice trailed off, Alana knew just what she was asking, "You were wondering why you had one, too."

"Yeah, a pink one on my left hip," Lucy said, relief evident on her face.

"It's simple. You see," Alana said, sitting on the sand, "The four leaf clover is the mark of the two-breeds."

"Two-breeds?" Lucy asked, curiosity getting the better of her. Lucy sat on the sand.

Alana continued, "You see, ninety-five, ninety-six percent of mermaids are born regularly, like your mother, Hanon, and the others. But, five percent are special, known as two-breeds, they come about differently than the regulars. None of the regulars no how the two-breeds come from, unless they have a positive connection to the two-breeds. The two-breeds are a secretive bunch, as can be expected. Unfortunately, the two-breeds are treated really, really unfairly." Sorrow filled Lucia's voice as she spoke of the discrimination of her friends.

"That's not right!"

Alana was surprised by firmness in Lucy's voice. It reminded Lucia of, well, herself when she first learned of the discrimination against the two-breeds. Alana smiled, "Lucia-dono thought so, too, and she wanted to do everything to help them."

"Lady, ah, I mean, Mama wanted to help the two-breeds," Lucy said, starry eyed.

"It's fine if you call her 'Lady'. And yes, your mother loves the two-breeds very much. Some of her best friends are two-breeds. However, she was unable to do much because her reign was so short. When you get down to it, her reign started when she had her coming of age ceremony, which was already late, and ended when she became Aqua Regina. In that amount of time she did an extraordinary amount to protect the sea, but it was really only a few months, less than two years. And she was at the surface for most of it. There is only so much a person can do in so little time. She couldn't do anything to help them. You can as the princess of the North Pacific."

"But what can I do?" Lucy said, feeling like a great burden had been placed on her shoulders.

"Your presence alone will bring changes to the sea," Alana patted Lucy's head, "After all, your the first two-breed princess."

"Me...the first...two-breed princess," Lucy was surprised.

"And you'll have the support of your mother, me, Kaito-kun, all the mermaid princesses, not to mention ever two-breed in the North Pacific, if not the world," Alana smiled.

"How many are there? Two-breeds, I mean," Lucy asked, "In my kingdom."

"Let's see, when it comes to the treatment of two-breeds, the North Pacific Kingdom is by far the fairest. It is the only kingdom to not only recognize that two-breeds do exist, which none of the other kingdoms do, but also has several laws to protect them. Coupled with the fact that the only places that two-breeds and regulars live together in peace is in the North Pacific territory, I'd say a lot. The statistics of two-breeds living in the North Pacific are more accurate than the other kingdoms, but still very inaccurate. The low estimates are around twenty percent, high is thirty percent. They get a lot of immigrants, both legal and illegal."

"Wow, that many," Lucy was surprised. Twenty percent meant one in five mermaids was a two-breed in the North Pacific, and that was the low estimate. "There's a place where they live equally?"

"Yes, but," Alana said, " That's our secret. That place wouldn't be safe for two-breeds anymore if everyone knew about it."

"Of course," Lucy said, "Do you think I could go there?"

Alana was very happy with how Lucy was taking in the information about two-breeds, "Of course, your a two-breeds. By their laws they must let you in. Not to mention that the princess of the North Pacific has always been welcome and encouraged, by them, to come there so she may be more open to two-breeds."

"Yo," Kaito interrupted, "What's going on?"

"Nothing much, Lucy and I were having a nice little chat," Alana said, "Well, I should be getting back to the Pearl Piari, we open back up tomorrow. I was taking a walk, when I saw you surfing. You're even more amazing than Lucia-dono said." Alana walked away.

"Hey, wait," Lucy called out.

Alana turned back to Lucy, "What is it, Lucy?"

"Um... I was just wondering if you knew how to surf," Lucy said.

"A little, I guess," Alana said. _I had to learn. A person can only spend so much time with Alana and not pick up a few things on surfing, _Lucia thought, _Though, I'm still mediocre at best._

"Great," Lucy smiled, "You should join us some time."

"Well, If I'm not intruding..." Alana said.

"No, no," Kaito said, "Anyone can surf here as long as they respect the sea."

"Okay, I'll come join you sometime, but be warned I'm not that good, at all," Alana smiled, "See ya." Alana left.

Lucy was eager to get back into the water. Alana had given her a lot to think about and surfing always helped clear her mind.

Andreas walked along a side walk in a small seaside town. She was in her human disguise, which consisted of a pair of jeans, a tight dark pink hoodie, a white tank top, flip-flops, and a nineteen-twenties man's style hat. Andreas only like one thing about the human world, and she often scolded herself for how ridiculous it was. The one and only thing she like about the human world was milkshakes.

Though, Andreas supposed that she really had no reason to be so resentful of the human world. It was far more excepting than the mermaid world, Peek had even lived among the humans in India for several years after the destruction of the Indian Ocean kingdom and before she joined Mariana. But Andreas felt it was only because human were ignorant to what they were. If humans knew about the two-breeds, they would be treated just as badly in the human world. Andreas didn't know what was worse being a myth in the human world or being discriminated against in the mermaid world.

Andreas rounded a corner and ran into a twenty-one year woman with curly blonde hair that went to the small of her back. She was in a light blue dress and light blue ballet flats. Around her neck was a white choker with a pearl attached. Both had wound up on the ground.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Andreas said.

The young woman got up and offered her hand to Andreas, "It's fine. Are you okay? I'm Nanami Alana."

Andreas took her hand, and was help back on to her feet, "I'm fine. I'm Andreas San."

As Andreas pulled her hand back Alana saw something that greatly disturbed her, but not necessarily surprised her. Alana masterfully hid that she was disturbed.

"Maybe I'll see you around," Andreas said.

"I'm fairly certain we will," Alana said, "It's a small town. Oh, if your looking for a place that serves decent milkshakes, I hear the cafe in the Pearl Piari and the Coastal Shelf are good place to check out." Alana quickly left, leaving a surprised Andreas to wonder how Alana knew that she liked milkshakes. Alana was sure they'd meet again, Alana would make sure of it. She needed to keep an eye on one of the enemies, especially if Alana's hunch was correct.

Mariana sat in his room, pondering who he should send next.

"Andreas is the most familiar with the terrain of the area Lucia and the mermaid princesses are in, but she failed the last time she attached. It was due to surprise, but considering their strength is increasing it very well could happen again," Mariana reasoned aloud, "Glacier, for all her strength, failed as well. Perhaps, no absolutely not, with Peru's disability it would be far too dangerous. No, it is best for to stay here. We can't afford to lose her, she's the best nurse we have. That leaves Wanda. She is the best choice, if I can get her away from those books. Hm, perhaps Andreas is the better candidate, it would certainly be easier."

Mariana stopped his debate as he looked out the wall of windows in the beautiful sea that lay before him.

The castle that was their headquarters was not in the trench were Mariana had gained his power, and seized being who he was before. Instead it was not to far from it's opening, no more than a kilometer or two. Right in the middle of the only patch of Marililies in the world, and though this place was very deep under water sunlight to shine as brightly as it did on the surface. This was a place of extraordinary magic. Mariana had chosen this sight because of the Marililies. His dearest friend and beloved had always had a deep connection to the beautiful flowers. Though she had never noticed the connection, and had instead thought of it as a deep desire to see them ever chance she got. Her connection to the Marililies was even stronger, now, as Marililies were dyed red from the blood of the first Aqua Regina, Tona, as she lay dying, or so the legend goes.

Mariana was filled with a sadness as he thought of the love he had lost. His beloved had only saw him as a friend and could never love him in return. Then nearly seven years ago she went missing, and was presumed dead. Now, Mariana knew she was alive and that she stood to oppose him.

Mariana let the name of his beloved fall from his lips as he looked at the flowers that so reminded him of her, "Lucia."

A green haired middle schooler was being shown to her class room.

"Stay outside until your teacher says you can come in," a teacher told her.

A girl with very short blue hair was already there. They stood in silence. The green haired girl wondered if it was a good idea to run home and hide under the covers. Though she knew this was for the sake of blending in, she was still nervous. And the fact she was going to meet him for the first time in years didn't calm her nerves.

_Cool it,_ she told herself,_ it's not like you'll be in the same class. You probably won't see him for a few days-_ Her eyes widened.

He was being lead by a teacher directly this way. Next to him was a girl with waist-length orange hair, who, the green haired girl was certain, was Princess Seira of the Indian Ocean, and a handsome boy that Seira was talking animatedly with. The green haired girl noticed that the blue haired one's eyes immediately drifted to the boy talking to Seira, and she gained a small blush and a dreamy look.

_This is not going to end well,_ the green haired girl thought,_ for who I don't know._

At this point, he had stopped rolling his eyes at Seira and the other boy, and had noticed her. He looked extremely confused, continuing to look at her every few seconds.

The blue haired girl also looked at the other boy every few seconds. This did not last long.

A tall woman with waist-length blonde hair came out and, in an almost too cheerful voice, said, "Hello and welcome. I'm your sensei. You can call me Rindo-sensei."

All five students walked into the classroom.

"Class, I know it is unusual, but we have five new students joining our class today," Rindo-sensei said.

Murmurs were all around. Some were how unusual it was to have five in the same school year, let alone the the same day. Others were how cute they were.

Rindo-sensei ignored the murmurs, "Please, introduce yourselves."

Princess Seira stepped forward, "I'm Nanami Seira and this," She grabbed him, "is my cousin, Nanami Hippo. It is a pleasure to meet you" Several girls giggled and blushed as they saw Hippo and Seira's exchanged.

The other boy stepped forward, "I'm Domoto Makoto."

Several girls squealed. Both the blue haired girl and Seira looked annoyed by this.

It was the green haired girl turn. "I'm Sea Yuri!" She said a little forced, that made every guy go gaga.

Lastly the blue haired girl said, "I'm Hosho Meru."  
>"Okay," Rindo-sensei said, "Hoboshi-san, you move to the empty space in the front."<p>

"What! Why?" A boy, Hoboshi-san, said. He was in between to empty seats.

"Because I'm not putting a new girl next to the school pervert," Rindo-sensei said flatly.

Hoboshi-san turned bright red, but moved to the open desk in the front row. The whole class snicker and someone whispered "She's got Tie-san pegged."

"Now, Domoto-san you sit in the seat Hoboshi-san was in," Rindo-sensei instructed.

Makoto moved to the second row, second desk from the window.

"Nanami-san you sit next to Domoto-san, by the window," Rindo-sensei continued.

Both Hippo and Seira moved forward.

Rindo-sensei face-palmed herself, "The female Nanami-san."

Hippo moved back, only slightly embarrassed.

"Hosho-san, you'll be sitting on the other side of Domoto-san," Rino-sensei said.

Meru sat down and smiled.

"Now Nanami-san, you sit in the back, the one in the second column from the hallway wall," Rindo-sensei said.

Hippo sat down in his seat.

"Sea-san, you sit next to Na- the male Nanami-san, ugh, this is going to get annoying," Rindo-sensei said.

Yuri sat down next to Hippo, blushing. Hippo was wondering if it was really the Yuri that served Gaito, if it really was the Yuri he had fallen in love with. Hippo glanced around. No one was looking and they were in the back, meaning unless someone physically turn around no one would notice.

Hippo took out a piece of paper, wrote on it, quickly, and folded it. Hippo held it below his desk, flashing the paper towards Yuri. Sure enough, when she glanced over again a minute later Yuri saw the note. She moved her hand under her desk and held it out ready to accept the note. Moving quickly, they passed off the note.

Yuri unfolded the paper under her desk and then moved it on to her notebook as if it were notes. It read _Is it you?_ Yuri smiled and nearly chuckled. She quickly wrote he response, folded it and moved it under her desk.

Hippo saw this out of the corner of his eye and moved his hand under his desk, ready for the exchange.

Switching hands quickly, Hippo unfolded the note under his desk and moved it on to his desk.

_Yes. If your still unsure why don't you write down a question or two, to make sure._

Hippo smiled and wrote his two questions, folded the paper, and repeated their note passing process.

Yuri read it, _Who was Gaito? Where and when was the last place we met?_

_Good questions to check_, Yuri thought as she wrote her answers.

Hippo read it, _Gaito was the Panthalassa King I worked for eight to nine years ago. The last time we met was shortly after Mikaru was defeat, at the beach shack we always met at. _

_It's her, it's really her,_ Hippo thought. Hippo quickly wrote another question, and handed it off.

Yuri read it, _What are you doing here? How did you get that form back?_

It was a few minutes before Yuri started writing, and a few more minutes before she stopped, and handed it off.

Hippo read it, _Thank Lucia-dono. She returned our forms to us. Not just me, but Izuzu, Eriru, and Maria, too. We don't have as much power as we used to. Izuzu is limited to small fountains and tiny water dragons, no more than a foot long. Their actually really cute. Eriru still has a multiple personality disorder, but it is much more contained, which all of us are very grateful for. Maria can still freeze things, but only small items. I can still affect things with my piano playing. But only emotions. __Basicly, I can convey emotion through my music. We're staying not to far away from here and have a civilian life now. We're starting up a cafe, too. It's called the Coastal Shelf. Its really cute, if I say so myself. What about you? What are you doing here?_

Hippo immediately scribbled his response and handed it off.

_A new threat has come to the sea. I am here with the seven mermaid princesses to find someone and protect the sea._

Yuri scribbled her questions. Hippo read it and almost laughed. He had forgotten that most of the sea didn't know about Lucy.

_Seven? There were only six because no princess has been born to the North Pacific yet. Who's this person your suppose to find? It can't be the seventh princess since you said you were with the seventh princess._

Hippo wrote down something and handed it off.

_Yeah, that's what I thought until a few days ago. I can't really explain much right now, but how about I explain as I walk you home? Same with you other question. That's for more confusing than the princess of the North Pacifc._

Yuri blushed a bit and wrote her answer. Hippo read it, _Sure._

Hippo smiled.

The bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. Immediately the five new students were swarmed.

Hippo took Yuri's hand and led her through the crowd, "Before we leave there something, I have to make sure gets done."

"Sure," Yuri said, blushing.

They walked over to were Makoto, Meru, and Seira were.

"Makoto-san, could you please make sure Seira-san gets home safely?" Hippo asked.

"S-Sure...If she'd like," Makoto blushed.

"I'd like that," Seira smiled, a blush tinted her cheeks.

"Well, see ya," Hippo smiled and Yuri and he left.

"What was that about?" Seira asked to no one in particular.

"What was what?" Makoto asked.

"I've never seen Hippo act like that before," Seira said confused.

"Hey, mind if I join you guys?" Meru said smiling.

Makoto, being polite, said, "Sure, Hosho-san."

"Great, you can call me 'Meru-chan' by the way," Meru smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Meru-chan. You can call me Seira-san," Seira said.

"Yay!" Meru smiled, she may have wanted to join in to be with Makoto, but she wasn't going to turn down a friend, especially with both of them being new.

Seira and Meru instantly bonded as they walked to the Pearl Piari.

"So the new princess of the North Pacific was raised on land?" Yuri asked, amazed by what she was hearing.

"Yeah," Hippo said enjoying Yuri's company, "She's five, almost six, and just about the cutest thing you have ever seen."

"Really? What does she look like?" Yuri asked.

"The longest I've seen someone go without fawning over her would be Kaito, because he's use to it, or when we first meet her, and then we were being attacked. She looks like, well, when we first saw her, we all thought that if Lucia-san and Kaito-san had a child, that child would look like her," Hippo said.

"So why did Lucia-dono have her raised on land?" Yuri asked.

"I don't know," Hippo said.

"What's that?" Yuri pointed to a bright flash of light.

Hippo had no clue but knew one thing, "Bad, definitely bad." Hippo turned to Yuri, "I have to check this out."

"Let's go," Yuri started pulling Hippo towards it. There was no way she was going to let Hippo leave her behind.

"You live at the Pearl Piari?" Meru asked, realizing that this meant Seira was not only a mermaid, but a mermaid princess.

"Yeah," Seira said, "Would you like to come in?"

"Sure," Meru smiled.

"Sorry, can't," Makoto said, "I've got to pick up Lucy."

"Oh, okay,"Seira said sadly, "Bye."

"Bye," Makoto left.

Seira turned to Meru, "Would you like to meet my friends?"

"Sure," Meru said, though she had a feeling she already met some of them.

"Hey," Seira said entering the dining area and was surprised to see everyone in the dining area, "What's everyone doing here?"

"Alana's system is too affective," Coco said.

"We finished all our work for the day three hours ago," Caren finished.

"That's good," Seira said, "This is my new friend..."

"Meru!" Hanon said wide-eyed.

"You no each other?" Seira was surprised.

"Yeah, she is a mermaid from my kingdom," Hanon explain.

Seira turned to her friend, "You're a mermaid?"

"Yeah," Meru said.

"Cool!" Seira said simply, "We'll be upstairs." Seira and Meru left the room.

"Lucy, get down from there!" Makoto was walking on a wall. The wall wasn't very high, but it was high enough to put Makoto on edge. _Kaito-nee-chan will have my head if anything happens to Lucy,_ Makoto thought.

"Ooo... can we walk on the beach," Lucy smiled.

"If you get off the wall," Makoto sighed.

Lucy jumped off the wall, landing unharmed, but significantly freaking Makoto out. _Oi, how does Kaito-nee-chan do it? This girl is going to frazzle my nerves,_ Makoto thought.

Walking along the beach a melody began to play. It had a kind of techno ring to it. Makoto swore under his breath as his ears started to ring from pain. "Lucy, run!" Makoto said, anyone could tell he was dead serious.

Makoto had realized it was another attack and that they wouldn't stand a chance alone.

"Ah!" Makoto screamed as he collapsed.

"Makoto!" Lucy screamed as she ran to him. Makoto was unconscious.

The music increased in volume. Lucy screamed in pain.

There was a flash of light and Lucy's pain ceased. Lucy opened her eyes to see she was encased in a golden see-through dome that was admitting a brilliant light, judging by the shadows it was throwing. It wasn't bright at all to Lucy.

"No way," Meru said giggling. She was sitting on the floor and Seira was lying on the floor and Seira was lying on her stomach on her bed.

"I'm serious," Seira said giggling, "Hippo looked like a chicken for a week after that."

Both burst into laughter.

"What's that?" Meru asked.

Seira looked down to see her pearl was glowing.

"Bad, very bad," Seira said, she was already off her bed head towards the door.

Hanon burst through the door, "Seira-"

"I know!" Seira was already headed out the door.

"It's Lucy," Hanon said.

"What's going on? Who's Lucy?" Meru said confused. She followed them.

"Stay here!" Seira said firmly.

That startled Meru, but before she could ask what was going on, they were gone.

Kaito was taking notes on a lecture, which was on a fascinating subject, the ecology of the Panthalassa Sea. _Ironic,_ Kaito thought.

Then a familiar feeling washed over him, though it was only the second time he felt it in seven years. The first being when he had started his training with Alana on Saturday. His powers were activating.

That meant that, either, someone with Panthalassa blood was activating their powers or trouble was brewing.

Kaito told himself he'd find out the moment class was over. If it was anything serious the mermaid princesses would mop the floor with the minion stupid enough to attack.

Kaito tightened his grip on his pencil. He hated that he couldn't help more, but he had just started his training. He would just get in the way.

Kaito sighed and futilely to pay attention to the lecture.

"Lucy!" Hippo yelled. Yuri sank to her knees. "Yuri!" Hippo crouched next to her.

"It hurts!" Yuri winced. Hippo winced, too. This opponent was strong.

"Lucy!" Alana screamed as she ran towards them. The mermaid princesses were hot on her trail.

"Transform!" Alana yelled in a tone that made it clear that, that wasn't a request, it was a order. It also made it clear Lucia, under her Alana facade, was very mad at the minion who dare to attack her daughter.

They all transformed, including Lucy. The moment Lucy transformed, the dome around her vanished.

A twenty year old hovered in the air, Her outfit was a sort of retro, futuristic fusion. The black top was long ending high-mid thighs and covered her white shorts. The neckline was like a turtle-neck and her sleeves were long and very wide when they ended. The top, however, did not cover her shoulders, leaving them exposed. Revealing on her right shoulder a green four leaf clover. Her shoes were sandals with three triangular straps. She had a white over the shoulder bag that was clearly filled with books and a white fingerless glove on her right hand. She also wore a pair of sharp wire framed glasses. Her hair was in a cone-shaped bun. Over all, she looked futuristic and bookish.

"I am Fuca Wanda," She said boringly. She sang, again. Everyone clutched their ears, except Alana. Yuri buried her head into Hippo's shoulder. Hippo held her tighter.

"Girls, sing!" Alana ordered. And that is what the mermaid princesses did. They sang their hearts out. That, and the fact that the mikes had shifted into their upgraded form, was enough to force Fuca to retreat.

Fuca screamed in pain, "We won't be as easy to beat next time." Fuca vanished.

"You guys should leave while Makoto's out cold, he'll be just fine," Alana said, "I'll catch up later."

The group quickly split up. Hippo walked Yuri home and everyone else went back to the Pearl Piari, leaving Lucy, Makoto, and Alana on the beach alone.

Alana knelt next to Makoto. "This is our secret, Lucy," Alana said to Lucy. Lucy was a little confused but decided to trust Alana. _She must have a reason she doesn't want the others to know what she's doing,_ Lucy thought. Alana put her hand on Makoto's shoulder, a low glow came from her hand.

Makoto woke up startled, "Lucy!"

"I'm right here," Lucy said.

"Are you alright?" Makoto asked worried.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," Alana said in a very kind, caring voice, "You just passed out, heat stroke or something, lucky I walked by when I did. I think you hit your head on something."

"Yeah, that would explain the headache." Makoto said, sitting up. Makoto knew what really happened, but thought it better to not to say anything.

"Lucy, could you make sure he gets home safely?" Alana asked.

Lucy played along, "Sure." Lucy and Makoto walked away.

When they were out of earshot, Lucia turned to a figure that went unseen to all but her. Gaito was leaning against a wall, arms folded.

"Thank you for protecting Lucy until we got here," Lucia said, heartfelt.

Gaito merely smirked, "Was that Yuri I saw?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact it was," Lucia smiled.

"I'm glad," Gaito said, "Those two have been through a lot, they deserve a bit of happiness."

Lucia couldn't have agreed more.

"Thanks for turning her back," Gaito said.

"I never said I turned her back," Lucia said surprised he had guessed it had been her.

"You never said it wasn't," Gaito said, "Besides of the four or five remaining people who could have turned her back, your the most likely."

Lucia had no response to that, because it was true. The others were, either, missing, too inept with their powers, or didn't care enough to do anything about it. "Thank you for saving Lucy... I'm trying to teach Kaito how to harness his powers, it would really help if you could come and guide me throw it."

"When?" Gaito asked.

"Saturdays, three in the afternoon," Lucia said.

Gaito nodded.

Lucia started walking away, then stopped, "If I need to contact you or Sara?"

"You know were to find us," Gaito said and vanished.


	5. Chapter 5: It's a Promise

**I am so sorry for taking so long. I'm trying to get back to a semi-regular updating, but it is I'm in school so, please don't expect much. Thank you XxNaturalNanaxX, Animegyal77, kawaiihikari1995, RainbowPearlVoice, TJA1989, starlightmint72, and Haruka Hoshine. No RainbowPearlVoice, Ringo-sensei is not from _Pokemon_ or _One Piece_. Good guesses, though. Think Shojo. I hope you enjoy this chapter of Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch Magic. I DO NOT OWN MERMAID MELODY PICHI PICHI PITCH! I am sorry for future delays, errors, and long winded author's notes. Oh, and Happy Holidays.**

"So, Lucy's sick?" Seira said into the phone.

Seira had taken the call in the kitchen because it was out of the way and Alana didn't mind. Alana, who was currently washing dishes from breakfast, froze.

"Yeah, Kaito-nii-chan's really worried," Makoto said on the other end of the line, "Apparently this is the first time she's gotten so sick that she can't go to school. She's had minor bouts before. But she was over them by the end of the day, max, and it has never stopped her from doing anything."

"Maybe Kai-"Seira's comment wasn't finished, "Hey!"

Alana grabbed the phone out of her hand, "Makoto-san, would you..." Makoto interrupted with several comments about how he was taking to Seira. Alana said calmly, "She'll call you back. I need you to hand the phone to Kaito-kun."

Makoto wasn't very happy, but after several moments, Kaito came on the phone.

Alana said, "I need you to describe Lucy's symptoms to me." Her tone made Kaito worry. His worry only worsened after he finished and Alana said, "I'll be right over."

Alana didn't stop rushing out as she handed the phone back to Seira. Before Seira could say anything Alana was gone.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this way," the real Alana said to the mother and her child.<p>

"Thank you," the mother shed tears of happiness which quickly disolved.

"Don't worry. I'm a scout, it's my job," Alana smiled, as she crept through the kelp.

Alana knew they had to be very careful. According to the laws of the mermaid world and probably most of the human world, what they were doing was illegal. If caught, Alana would be arrested and interrogated for information on the Underground, which had been a pain in the immigration offices of the mermaid world for centuries. Not to mention Percy and her mother would be in big trouble.

_Let's see the nearest stop house is still a few kilometers away, _Alana thought. A stop house was a place for two-breeds to rest while on the underground. Each way one days swim away from each other. They were always operated by either a sympathetic mermaid of the countries color, usually a mother of a grown two-breed, or by two-breeds that could easily disguise themselves as regulars. They also served as points to enter the underground. The fact that there were none within easy distance of Percy and her mother, severely annoyed Alana.

"Mommy, I'm tired," Percy whined.

Alana couldn't blame her, and was very impressed she had lasted this long. They had been going at an incredible rate, five-hundred kilometers in three days. Even using the currents it was still an impressive feat. All while carrying what they could without looking suspicious.

"Miss, do you think we could..." Percy's mother began to asked.

Alana quickly said, "I'm sorry, but we can't stop yet. It's not safe yet." Alana turned to Percy, "Sweetie, I'm sorry but we have to keep moving. We still have a few more kilometers to go before we can stop."

"Okay," Percy smiled sleep.

They continued swimming, but Alana notice Percy barely keeping up. Alana swan to her and carried a sleeping Percy the last few kilometers.

* * *

><p>"Alana-san," Makoto answered the door, a little surprised to see her.<p>

"May I come in?" Alana asked.

"Uh, sure," Makoto said.

"Could you show me to Lucy's room?" Alana asked.

Alana followed him down the hall to a room with pepto-bismal pink walls. There was a seashell mobile hanging near the window and a book shelf on the other end of the room. Next to that was a white toy box, which had several mermaids painted on it. Lucy was in her bed, looking sick as a dog and absolutely miserable, even if she was asleep Alana could help but notice a strange looking mermaid with red hair and a green tail. For mermaids that was genetically impossible unless they were two-breeds, and and even then it was nearly impossible unless they were born in a very small area off the coast of Ireland.

Kaito was sitting next to Lucy.

Alana approached Kaito, "How is she?"

"Sick. She doesn't have a fever which is good, but she keeps breaking into cold sweats," Kaito said.

"Not have a fever isn't necessarily a good thing," Alana said looking over at Lucy, "Especially for the type of mermaid Lucy is."

Lucia checked all the symptoms she could think of and crossed it with all the two-breed diseases she could think of, saying a silent thanks that she was a friend of a two-breed doctor that had insisted on her knowing some of the basics.

Alana explained, "Normally, humans get human diseases and mermaid get mermaid diseases. Lucia-dono was the only mermaid in recorded history to come down with a human cold. Lucy's type also catches their own set of diseases that humans and mermaids can't catch. Lucy's caught one of her type's disease. Good news is, with the proper medical attention she'll be fine in twenty-four hours or so. Bad news, without it... Let's just say you want to get her proper medical attention." Alana was silent.

Kaito was almost afraid to ask, "What happens if she does get the proper medical attention?"

Alana's words were short, clear, and without hesitation, but they were terrifying, "She'll die."

Kaito was taken back.

"And," Alana continued shakily, "I cannot deliver the proper medical treatment."

Kaito's heart stopped at her words.

"But," Alana's voice was still shaking, "I do know where she can get it."

"We have to get her there," Kaito said immediately, there was no way he was going to lose Lucy, his only connection to his beloved Lucia and brought happiness into every breathe of his life.

"Wrap her in a blanket or three," Alana ordered, "Do you have a car?"

"Yeah," Kaito said wrapping Lucy in five blankets.

"Put her in it, it will be easier to transport her," Alana said, adding mentally,_ Not to mention less conspicuous._

Kaito picked Lucy up and took her to the garage.

"Where are you taking Lucy?" Makoto asked nervicely.

"She needs to be taken to a special place to recover," Alana spoke calmly.

Makoto was no fool and his deductive capabilities, which made Lucia sure he'd find out about the mermaid princesses soon, were proven once again, "You'd better make sure she doesn't die."

"I promise, I will do every thing in my power to protect her," Alana said in pure determination. Alana got into the passenger seat of the car and buckled her seat belt.

"Where to?" Kaito asked.

"First, the Pearl Piari," Alana instructed, "I need to pick up some things and tell them I'll be gone for the next two days."

* * *

><p>"Okay, now to that secret cove," Alana said buckling herself in.<p>

Kaito started the car "May I ask where we are going?"

Alana was silent for a moment, "You aren't coming. It is underwater. Only Lucy and I can go."

"What? I have to go! I can breath underwater!" Kaito looked at Alana.

Alana flinched, "I know you can breath underwater, and- EYES ON THE ROAD! And that's not the problem."

"Then what? Wait! Your taking Lucy underwater, she'll get sicker," Kaito argued.

Alana said calmly, "I know your worried, but Lucy is a mermaid. She'll be perfectly fine underwater, plus I brought a sea blanket, that can keep a person warm even underwater."

Kaito relented a little, "Fine, but I still don't see why I can't come?"

Alana sighed, "The place I'm taking Lucy is very secretive, rightfully so I might add. They'll be apprehensive enough with one outsider there, with two they could bar us from entry completely. I'm not even certain they'll allow us in as it is."

"But.." Kaito still protested.

Alana snapped, "Your not the only one worried about Lucy. Look I know it's hard but you must trust me. You being there won't help Lucy. It may even harm her."

Kaito was silent, but Alana's tone made him certain she was dead serious. "Alright," Kaito relented.

A few minutes later, Kaito pulled over on to the shoulder of the road. Alana unwrapped Lucy from the five blankets and wrapped her in the sea blanket.

Alana picked up Lucy and turned to Kaito, "The best thing you can do is go to class and worry to much. Lucy will be fine. And don't forget to practice with your power."

Kaito said, sadly, "I'll try, and I won't."

Alana smiled and climbed over he rocks that surround the cove. Alana walked into the water. When she was about knee deep, she said gently to Lucy, "Lucy, sweetie, I need you wake up for a moment. I need you to change into your mermaid form."

Lucy stirred a little and opened her eyes to see very familiar woman down at her. _Lady..._ Lucy thought, _Why does she sound so worried._ Suddenly the woman's image changed. _Alana,_ Lucy registered, _Why did I see Lady?_ Lucy vaguely registered what Alana had said enough to do asked. Lucy glowed pink and changed into her mermaid form. Lucy looked almost identical to her mother's mermaid form, except for a small pink four leaf clover on her left hip slightly above where her tail started.

When she finished her shift to her mermaid form, Alana dove beneath the waves.

Lucia had a strange sensation come over her. After nine years she was finally returning to the place that had been her second home, the place of her childhood, a place where a portion of her heart will always belong. After nearly nine years she was returning to the Village. She was returning to the first place where two-breeds and regulars live in harmony. She was going to Cieku.

* * *

><p>"Okay," Alana said to the mother, as she handed Percy to her, "The place you'll enter the Underground is the lone house over the ridge. It is about fifty meters away." Alana reach into a small pouch and pulled out a five centimeter by eight centimeter card with four pink hearts arranged in the shape of a clover on it, "Take this. Hand it to the mermaid who answers the door. I'm afraid this is as far as I can lead you. The rest is up to your."<p>

"What?" Percy's mother said.

"My role is to get on to the Underground. Your on the Underground now. Good luck. Oh, and introduce yourself as Harriet," Alana explained. Alana vanished, leaving the mother stunned.

Percy's mother looked at the card, clutched it tight, and prayed this would work. She swan over the ridge.

Alana watched all of this. Several years of service to the current Aqua Regina had not left her ignorant to the workings of the sea's magic. She had gained a more than a few powers, none the least of which turning invisible for a few minutes.

Alana sighed. It had felt good to go back to her roots as a scout, but she had more important matters to attend to. And going with those two would raise to many questions. Okay, if she where being honest, it would force her to answer too many questions that could not be answered, yet.

Percy's mother knocked on the door of the shack-like house. She noticed that on the door knob was four hearts in the shape of a clover.

"Who's there?" an aqua mermaid asked, as she opened the door a crack.

"Um, Hello, my name is Harriet, and..." Percy's mother said, but before she could finish the aqua mermaid opened the door.

"Oh, Harriet, come in, come in," She hustled them into the hut and slammed the door. "Where is your pass?" the aqua mermaid, held out her hand.

"Um, Pass?" Percy's mother paled.

The aqua mermaid noticed the card, "That." She grabbed the card. She examined the card. "Strange," she muttered.

"What?" Percy's mother said fearful.

"Relax," the mermaid said, "It's strange that this is an older model of pass and has been out of service by main stream scouts in five year. Though, it may not be a problem. As a few scouts, who return to the Center far less than they should, still use this model. It's a pink and there is only one pink scout left who use this type of pass. Most scouts stick to their color's oceans, giving pink scouts the ability to check in with the Center more often. If this is her pass you'll be fine."

But Percy's mother was still fearful. _What if it wasn't her,_ She thought.

"First stop?" The mermaid said, sliding the card into a small rectangular devise.

"Y...Yeah," Percy's mother said.

"Figures, the first stop is always the most stressful," She said comfortingly, "Strange, normally scouts accompany the merpeople to the door on the first time, but it does fit her style."

The aqua mermaid pressed a button and an image was projected on the wall. To one side was the picture of the pink two-breed that had helped them. Next to it was a list of information, including, Name: Tsubasa Alana, Scout ID Number: 05761398021, Country of Birth: North Pacific, and Village Number 1. The aqua mermaid said, "So it really is Alana's pass."

* * *

><p>Lucia's guard flew up instinctively. Alana immediately switched direction, barely avoiding a projectile.<p>

"Andreas!" Alana called out, "I know you're there! Show yourself!"

Andreas appeared out of no where three meters away. An intimidating look crossed her face, "You will not go any further!"

"I cannot do that," Alana spoke clearly, but hurriedly, "I need the Village's help."

"How do you you know about the Village?" Andreas spat furiously.

_Nice move, idiot,_ Lucia scolded herself, _How am I going to explain that._ "I can't say how I know," Alana spoke with grace, "I can say I always have, and forever will be, a friend to the two-breeds."

"Friend?" Andreas spat, "Friend, you say? And yet you side with those who wish to eliminate our kind from the face of the Earth."

"Andrea!" Alana spoke calmly.

Andreas froze, shock radiated off her.

"Through One Love, A Change," Alana continued, "Please. The Mermaid Princesses do not know of the plight of the two-breeds, if they did, they'd surely put a stop to it. The two-breed I carry is sick. She needs the Village's medical care. More over, she is your princess, Lucia-dono's daughter."

If the previous shock had waned, Andreas could no longer tell. A new wave of shock crashed into her.

"H...H...How is that... possible?" Andreas stuttered.

"Now she is also the greatest chance for equality in the sea. Can you really bar her from Cieku, which Lucia-dono loved so much, knowing she is a two-breed, you princess, and, something far more valuable, hope," Alana said, "If your worried about me, allow me to pass through the barrier, since I mean no harm it will not stop me. I've already proven myself a friend, through the Words of Cie."

"That you have," Andreas said, in disbelief. Her gaze turned to Lucy, "She really is Nee-san's daughter...and a two-breed, isn't she?"

Alana nodded. Andreas was struck by how much Lucy resembled Lucia when she had rescued Andreas.

"Let's go," Andreas said. Though, there was no way Andreas was going to let harm come to Lucia's daughter, she still couldn't believe she was leading them into the heart of the Village, the capital of the seven regions, the home of the Center, Cieku.

* * *

><p>Lucy awoke in a bed. She was fairly sure she was underwater.<p>

"Good, your up."

Lucy looked towards the unfamiliar voice and her jaw dropped when she saw a yellow merman.

The merman chuckled, "First time seeing a merman."

Lucy nodded.

"I'm not surprise. Mermen are few and far between. Well, Lucy-sama, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am Dr. Okinawa," The merman said. Lucy, just then, notice four small yellow hearts in the shape of a clover on his neck. Dr. Okinawa was a two-breed.

"Now you need to rest, okay?" Dr. Okinawa, "Your friend, Alana-san, is out in the hall."

Lucy nodded.

Dr. Okinawa left the room.

"How is she, Doctor?" Alana asked.

"She'll be fine if she rests, but..." Dr. Okinawa.

"But," Andreas said coolly but she worried about the girl who resembled Lucia. Whether she really was Lucia's daughter or not, Andreas had yet to decide.

"She's Lucia-sama's daughter, isn't she?" Dr. Okinawa asked.

"Who's what, now?" A new comer to the conversation.

The three looked up to see a blonde haired female pink two-breed not much older that Alana. But she was no normal two-breed, instead coming about the normal way for two-breeds, she was descended from the two-breeds who had ruled the Village it was founded over a millennium.

"Lady Atona-sama," All three bowed.

"Did my ears deceive me, or did I hear that Princess Lucia-sama's daughter was here?" Lady Atona said.

"Yes," Alana said.

Lady Atona looked a her, "And who are you? You are clearly not a mermaid, let alone a two-breed."

"People call me 'Alana', Your Grace. And I am a friend to the two-breeds, now and forever" Alana said, calmly, "I am the one who brought the Princess of the North Pacific here, I knew she could find the help she need here."

"The Princess of the North Pacific has been a friend to the two-breeds since Cieku was founded, no matter who claimed the title. Even Princess Lucia-sama who wasn't even raise as a princess. But why not take her to the Palace?" Lady Atona asked.

"The Princess will not just be a friend to the two-breeds, she will be the first two-breed princess," Alana watched as all faces turn to surprise, even Andreas and Dr. Okinawa who knew Lucy was both a princess and a two-breed, "It would not be wise to take her to the Palace, yet, even if they had the medicine she need."

"But if she's a two-breed, then Nee-san, her mother, must have been alive when Lucy was born, and Lucy is only about five," Andreas poked a hole in the story.

"Closer to six, but the point is the same," Dr. Okinawa continued, "Lucia-sama died seven years ago, Lucy is way to young."

Lucia sighed, she hadn't planned on correcting that mistake just yet, but it seemed like a good time. "Lucia-dono isn't dead," Alana looked very uncomfortable. All three two-breeds looked at her like she was crazy. "Six and a half years ago," Alana explained, "Lucia-dono's reign ended, yes, but she didn't die. The previous Aqua Regina, Belle-dono, passed the mantle of Aqua Regina to Lucia-dono. She became the new Aqua Regina. She let the oceans think she is dead because it made it simpler to explain her disappeance for the training-"

"Ah, the training period," Lady Atona grasped.

"Am I the only one who needs further explanation?" Andreas said, slightly annoyed.

"When the title of Aqua Regina is passed there is a time period grant to learn and control their new power, hence the name 'training period'. During that time, the successor cannot communicate with the out side world," Lady Atona explained, "It's about seven years, right?"

Alana said in a monotone voice, "I can neither confirm or deny that statement."

A sudden realization dawned on Lady Atona, "How do all this? Very few people even know that the title of Aqua Regina passes on to different people."

"Well... Um... I'm," Alana mumbled the last bit, "I'm Lucia-dono's attendant."

"Eh?" All three two-breeds said, as they couldn't hear her.

"I'm Lucia-dono's attendant," Alana repeated herself, "Pretty much her only link to the outside world while training."

Alana was sure they had many more questions. But Lady Atona was called back to city hall, something about the arrangements for next months founders day festival, Dr. Okinawa had to check on his other patients, and Andreas had to check on "the kids". So all Alana could do was wait for Lucy to wake up.

* * *

><p>Early the next day, Dr. Okinawa checked in on Lucy. "She's perfectly fine, but I would like her to stay in the Village, preferably Cieku, for at least a day," Dr. Okinawa instructed, "Other than that she is free to go."<p>

"Thank you, Doctor. Will do," Alana turned to Lucy, "How would you like to explore Cieku, or if you don't want to, I'm sure we can make it back in time for school."

Lucy was already at the door, "What are you waiting for, let go explore."

Alana smiled and took Lucy's hand, leaving the hospital, "Where to begin? Well first you should know that there are actually seven cities dedicated to the protection of two breeds, all of which remain unknown to nearly all regulars, collectively known as the Village. They are scattered across the North Pacific and connected together, and to the land that bordering the North Pacific, through a vast system of subways, which are by far the fastest subways in the world.

"Cieku, the city or region as the seven individual cities are sometimes called, we are in currently, is the oldest and largest of the cities. Cieku's main populace, as of the last time I was here almost seven years ago, was and probably still is pink merfolk. But all parts house all types, no two-breed is every turned away. Cieku was founded by a former Princess of the North Pacific, a hero of your mother."

"Cool!" Lucy smiled.

Alana raised an eyebrow, "Are you actually understanding all of this?"

Lucy nodded, "Most of it. I'm having trouble wrapping my head around why the regulars are mean to the two-breeds."

_Smart kid,_ Alana admitted, "A lot of people have trouble understanding that, including me. But I think it is because two-breeds are different than regulars, and it scares them."

Lucy mulled this over, "Why did Lady look up to her predecessor so much?"

Alana nearly laughed, "I remember when your mother first told me why she looked up to her predecessor. I nearly fell over laughing, because it was just so typically her. Lucia-dono didn't look up to her because she made the first big step towards equality to two-breeds. It was because she not only changed herself and belief completely, that she was able to stand up to all those around her and say, 'No, this is who I am. I am not going to change that just because you don't like it.' You know, Lucy, sometime, a lot of times, finding and standing up for who you are and for your belief can be the hardest thing a person can do. Many can't do it, their need to conform to great. But those who can will bring a great change. It was these lessons, which were so from different what others gathered from the story, that set in motion Lucia-dono's stead fast belief that anyone can change who they are, change for the better, if they just turn off the winds of what the world says and listen to what their heart say. Anyone can find who they truly are."

Alana seemed to realize what she was saying, "Are you really understanding all of this?"

"Yes," Lucy said, smiling, "Your great at explaining things."

_No kid, no matter how smart, at Lucy's age can understand the real meaning behind what I just said, _Alana thought. Some where in her mind, Lucia thought,_ I read her diary when I not much older than Lucy, but I couldn't explain why I looked up to her so much, the standard reason never felt right after reading her diary, until I was nine. And they didn't have a real impact until I was eleven._

"Don't worry," Alana said, "It will make more sense when you older. Now, where was I before I got side tracked... Oh, yeah! The Village has long been ruled by the descendants of the princess' two-breed grand daughter. Lady Atona-sama is the current ruler of the Village. That's the history of the Village in a nut shell, though it left out a few important things like the Underground and it's nerve center, the Center. Now on to geography," Alana nearly laugh when Lucy grumbled, "You make this sound like school."

"At your age, everything is," Alana went on, "There are two main districts in Cieku, one underwater and one on land. There is a barrier that protects both districts. It repels all who wish to harm two-breeds." Alana paused for a moment, "The best places to get an understanding of Cieku's history and culture would be the library, city hall and the museum. The library and museum are in the land district, and city hall is on the border between the districts. But I think that can wait for another day, how about we go meet the people of Cieku at the park."

Lucy smiled happily, "Yay!" Lucy could count on one hand how many two-breeds she had met, and most were her enemies. She was excited to meet others of her kind.

Alana looked around and stopped, "Lucy, a friend of your mother lives close by. I'd like to talk to her before we go to the park. It won't take more than a few minutes."

Lucy nodded her head vigorously, "Sounds good."

* * *

><p>Alana knocked on the door. A pink regular mermaid with red hair opened it.<p>

"Hello, Sakura-sama, I would like to talk to you about your daughter," Alana said.

"Come in," the mermaid, Sakura, said allowing them to go in.

Lucy was surprised by how old the mermaid looked. All the mermaids Lucy had seen were relatively young, Coco was one of the oldest at twenty-nine. This mermaid's hair had streaks of gray running through it. Her face did not seem to have many wrinkles, but she had clear worry line under her eyes. Her body seemed fragile, too. But what made her seem old was the sense of tired she gave off.

The three sat in the living room. "Sakura-sama, I know this may come as a surprise, as you haven't had contact with your daughter in many years, but she is-" Alana started.

"Alive," Sakura said simply.

Alana seemed startled, but glanced at Lucy and smiled, "Mother's intuition."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "That and the fact she sends a two-breed through the Underground at least once a year. Even when she's missing, she is still one of the most active scouts." Sakura glanced out the window, Lucy could feel the sorrow radiating off her, "Must be important if she hasn't come back, yet. She had so many adventures, dangerous ones at that. But she always came home at the end of the day. No matter how bruised, bloody, or banged up. She always came home. We didn't even have a fight that day."

"I don't know if you should be honored or furious at Lucia-dono," Alana said gently and sadly, "Both are fine with her. But your daughter, Tsubasa Alana-san, now serves as an assistant to the current Aqua Regina, Lucia-dono,"

Lucy jumped, _The other attendant's name is Alana, too. _Sakura looked down. Lucy notice, although, she still looked tired, she seemed relieved, if not slightly amused.

"That is important," Sakura said, "And not at all surprising." Her eyes flickered to several pictures on the wall. "Alana always was always the opposing force in the group. She and Lucia didn't always see things the same way. Rarely did they see things the same way. But, I believe, that's what made them such good friends. They brought something the other lacked. It make sense, knowing Lucia, that if she want someone with a different perspective, she'd choose Alana. She'd choose Alana even if she didn't want a different perspective. "

For the first time that day, Sakura's attention turn to Lucy. Her eyes showed bewilderment. Lucy's hands were in her lap, accidentally covering her mark.

"May I present to you Princess Domoto Lucy," Alana said, "She is, as I'm sure you have guessed, Lucia-dono's daughter."

Sakura's eyes did not leave Lucy. Lucy shifted her weight and sat on her hands. A gasp escape Sakura's lips.

"Did I mention she's a two-breed," Alana said.

Sakura's face was a lit, "Lucy-sama, there is something I want to show you." She lead Lucy to a wall of pictures. There were several photos including one of a young Sakura and, Lucy was sure, the Tsubasas' son when he was about twenty-four. Lucy kept that in the back of her mind.

Then one photo in particular caught her attention. In the picture were three young merfolk. Too the left was a very tan pink two-breed. Her red hair was cut similarly to Seira's and on her forehead was the pink clover. A big grin lit up her face. She bore a strong resemblance to Sakura. To the right was a bashful deep blue merman. He had a slight blush running across his face. In the middle, embracing the two others, was a regular mermaid that looked exactly like Lucy. Her face was by far the happiest. None were much older than Lucy.

"The mermaid to the left is my daughter, Alana, the boy to the right is named Marcus, and the one in the center is your mother. Those three were the best of friends, though your mother's and Alana's relationship was, and probably still is, fairly complicated. They could fight and fight, but they never had any real need to apologize to each other. They just... I can't describe it. They went from being the worst of enemies to the best of friends, without changing the actions of their relationship in the slighted." Lucy asked, "What happened to Marcus-san? I know what happened to Alana-san and Lady, but not him."

"Lady?" Sakura was confused.

"Her mother," Alana responded.

"Ah," Sakura understood, "Marcus vanished two weeks before Lucia left for the surface. No one has seen him since. Most think he dead. Hogwash, I say. No, he still alive, but what ever keeping him away isn't a good thing. No, it doesn't feel good at all."

Lucy looked at all the photos. Most were of the trio at various ages between five and thirteen. One was of her mother, the red haired Alana, and a black haired pink two-breed, who was about three.

"That's Andrea-san," Sakura notice Lucy look at that one picture. "The three year old."

"I'd like to meet her," Lucy said, insanely curious about anyone connected to her mother before she came to the surface.

"You probably have," Sakura said, "You've sided with the Mermaid Princesses, haven't you?"

"Um..." Lucy had no clue what she was talking about.

Sakura smiled, "The Village, in resent years, has been divided into three political main groups with regarding the current conflict in the sea. The ones on the side of the new threat, the Sealed." Alana took note of this as it was more information than they had gathered in three years about the threat. Sakura didn't stop, "Those who remain that living in peace and equality is our true goal, and that if we did go to war, the two-breeds would be incinerated. Then there are those who wish to remain neutral. Who knows what Lady Atona's stance on the issue is. All we know is that she declared the Village neutral ground and the conflict must be left out side the barrier. Whether this is her personal belief or what she believe best for the Village is unknown."

"What side are you on?" Lucy asked, innocently.

"Lucia is like a second daughter to me. I could never put myself in a situation that would put me at odds with her and Alana. Besides, if it came to war between the two-breeds and regular, both sides could lose all that is good about them. I'd say I'm on the anti-Sealed side."

Alana got up, "It was great meeting you, but we really do have to be going."

"Of course," Sakura escorted them to the door, "Feel free to drop by anytime."

"Thanks, bye," Lucy and Alana smiled.

Once on the streets, Alana said, "The park is this way."

They walked in a comfortable silence. Lucy mulled over all she had learned, she was sure Alana was doing the same.

Lucia thought_, The Sealed must mean something. But what? Could it be referencing its origin. It could have been taken from how some two-breeds feel sealed into a pathetic existence by regulars. But those with that view are few and far between, well fewer and farther than most two-breeds. Two-breeds really are one of the most optimistic group anyone could meet. It could be referencing the "legend" of the Marililes... No! It can't be that. I am sunk if it is..._

"Alana-nee-chan," Lucy said. Alana snapped out of her daze. "Why did the princess create the Village?"

"Um..." Alana thought, "The Village was created by love, not unlike the two-breeds that inhabit it."

"Oh," Lucy was confused, "My head hurts."

Alana giggled gently._ Information over-load,_ Lucia thought. Really she was surprised it had take this long to genuinely confuse the five year old.

"Let's get to the park," Alana smiled.

On the way their it struck Lucy, that Alana had no problem keeping up with her, despite no having a tail. But Lucy let it pass, she didn't think her brain could handle another overly complex and slightly cryptic answer.

Soon they where at an underwater park. The park was unlike any park Lucy had ever seen. Instead of grass it, there were fine white sand dunes, which children were rolling down. Long billowing kelp replaced trees and many were playing hide 'n' seek in it. The swings in the playground, which had solid bars instead of ropes.

"I'll be watching from over there," Alana pointed to a bench, "Why don't you go play? Be nice."

With a nod and a smile, Lucy swam off.

Alana sat on the bench, "I know your there, Andrea-san."

Andreas emerged from some kelp that had previously obscured her from view. Andreas leaned against the back of the bench. Both stared a the play area.

"I don't go by Andrea anymore," Andreas said.

"Really? What a pity. Lucia-dono was always so fond of that name. It fit so well," Alana said dully, "Of course, she knew it was always you decision. That is one of your more palatable changes."

"Don't you dare judge me," Andreas turn her head slightly towards Alana.

"Lucia-dono wouldn't have want you to join the Sealed," Alana said, "Not only does it go against everything she ever taught you, but it is dangerous. They want an all out conflict with the whole of the mainstream of mermaid society. That will destroy most of the two-breeds, possibly the Village, and hurt conditions of the remaining two-breeds."

"I know, believe me, I know," Andreas looked at the seat of the bench, "But when I thought Nee-san was gone, all I want was to make sure her dream didn't die. Even if it went against her beliefs, my beliefs. Nee-san was the best chance two-breeds have had since Cieku was founded, nearly a thousand years ago. She would not have stopped until we were equal. I had to do what ever it took. I joined the Sealed, sacrificed my beliefs, so two-breeds have... a chance of the future."

"Lucia-dono wouldn't have wanted you to do that, she wants you happy," Alana said.

"Please," Andreas said, she produced a tear that faded, unnoticed, into the surrounding waters, "Don't judge me, especially using Nee-san's name."

Lucia wanted to push the topic more, but knew that if she pushed much more Andrea would shut her out completely. That would hurt, rather than help. Besides, the important work was done. She had planted a seed of doubt in Andrea's loyalty to the Sealed. It was now up to Andreas to let it grow or squash it. Lucia could influence it no more, it was Andreas' choice now.

"So, what does your leader think of Lady Atona-sama's declaration of neutrality," Alana said.

"Mariana-dono was furious, but he won't do anything. He respects Lady Atona-sama to much to go against her wishes," Andreas said.

"Marisana-san?" Alana asked. Lucia thought, _Where have I heard that name before?_

"Yeah, consider that a gift," Andreas turned, "Figure you should at least know the name of the leader of the Sealed." Andreas vanished into the kelp.

* * *

><p>"Hi," Lucy said to two young two-breeds, who were building a sand castle. She smiled happily.<p>

"Hi, your new here, aren't you?" the nine year old one said, his hair was the color of the sun, he had a bright yellow tail, and sea blue eyes.

"Sort of, I'm visiting, first time," Lucy smiled.

"Cool! What region are you from?" the pink seven year old two-breeds with brown hair asked.

"Um... Land," Lucy blushed.

"You live on land, cool, where? Do you live full time in your region's land district?" the seven year old said.

"No, I'm not from the Village at all. I live in a small sea side town in Japan," Lucy corrected.

"Wow, whats it like on land outside of the Village?" the blonde one asked.

"It's great," Lucy sat down next to them, "But, since it is normal to me, I don't no what you want to know?"

"Oh, right," he said, then blinked, "I'm Tony by the way, and she's Trista."

"I'm Lucy," Lucy said.

"Nice to meet you, Lucy-chan," Trista said, "What's your mom like?"

"Trista!" Tony said, "Sorry. Trista doesn't know when topics could be sensitive."

"Why would it be sensitive?" Lucy tilted her head sideways, curiously.

"Um... Well... Not all parents fully except that there children are two-breeds..." Tony said uncomfortably.

Lucy was curious to why that was but had enough sense not to push it further, "No, my mom loves me wholeheartedly. And she is very comfortable with two-breeds. She may not be around currently, but she always tries to find little things to do for me when she can. But she's not just my mom, and she has responsibilities to others, too. So, I just have to take her when I can. Her name is Lucia."

Tony's jaw dropped, "As in former princess, Lucia-sama. I mean, I heard her daughter was in town, but..."

"Yeah, so?" Lucy said.

"Really," Trista said, "That's so cool, but... you make it sound like she's... returned?"

"Lady's very much alive," Lucy said.

"Lady?" Trista and Tony said in unison.

"Lady is what I call my mom. Seven years ago, when her reign as princess ended, Lady didn't die. She became Aqua Regina," Lucy smiled.

"Cool! Just... cool!" Trista smiled, "Here that Tony, you maybe able to meet your hero after all."

"What?" Lucy asked confused.

"Tony was the last two-breed Lucia-sama brought to Cieku before she went to the surface," Trista clarified.

"I don't think it is a exaggeration to say if Lucia-sama hadn't found me, I wouldn't be here today," Tony said shyly.

"Lady brought two-breeds here?" Lucy was surprised.

"Yeah, you didn't know?" Tony leaned forward.

"No. Honestly, I don't know much about Lady before she came to the surface."

* * *

><p>Alana smiled as she watch Lucy play with the two young merfolk. Occasional Lucia had a flash back to when she played with her own two-breed best friends, though the never did anything as mild as playing in the sand. Lucia was extremely grateful Lucy had yet to try to ride a tiger shark. Yeah, not one of Lucia's smarter ideas. Lucia knew she it was only a matter of time until Lucy tried some insane, and probably dangerous, adventure. And she knew she couldn't stop Lucy, she had to much of her mother in her. Sighing, Alana turned her head.<p>

As she gazed around the park, she gaged the amount of each color fin there were. The most were, undoubtedly, where pink. It wasn't a surprise. Despite all regions being open to all two-breeds, two-breeds tending to stick to the part that had the most of there color, mainly because it was the closest to where they were immigrating from, it was more familiar, and they had very similar culture. Cieku had been the home of pinks since the other parts were created generations ago, and it would take no less than all out destruction or exposure to change that.

Next were the yellow fins, as Cieku was the third closest region to the South Pacific borders. The second closest region was way out of the way and off the South Pacific branch of the Underground.

The next would have been a surprise had it not been for the events fourteen years ago, but right now, sadly, there were probably more orange two-breeds in Cieku than the Indian Ocean. Cieku wasn't even where orange two-breeds tended to settle, that was Ora. Most came when everything was destroyed and never left. Lucia remembered when they first came, she had felt nothing but grief for them. Now, she vaguely wondered if the Indian branch of the Underground was back up yet.

The fourth was a tie between the Green and Aqua two-breeds. That wasn't surprising either. Though far from Cieku, both the North and South Atlantic always had a steady amount two-breeds born each year.

The fifth was deep blue, as there were only a few areas in the Arctic Ocean were a two-breed could have a chance of being born.

There were no purple two-breeds, as there are no areas a two-breeds could be born in the Antarctic Ocean. When a purple two-breed was born it never was in the Antarctic Ocean. As such, the purple two-breeds is rarity among rarities. There were only about ninety-six mermaids and twenty-seven humans living in the purple two-breeds' region, Lorna, last time Lucia checked. Only eighty-two were purple mermaids, and barely half of those were two-breeds.

Alana sighed as she saw all these people. Though they had built a happy place here, the moment they left they were outcasts once again. They were trapped by the society that exists outside of the barrier. When she was young, Lucia saw this place as a haven for all who were wrongfully prosecuted in the sea. But, a haven can just be a positive way of seeing a prison.

* * *

><p>Lucy and Alana were at the edge of the barrier, ready to leave the next morning. Lucy was really confused about the barrier, but Alana simply said it protected and concealed Cieku, and all regions had one.<p>

"Lucy-sama, if you feel sick I want you to come back, understood?" Dr. Okinawa said. He was part of the group that was seeing Lucy and Alana off.

"Yes, sir," Lucy smiled.

"Oh, and for the sake of who ever is raising you, don't get into as much trouble as Lucia-sama did," Dr. Okinawa said.

"Sure..." Lucy said unsure what he meant by that.

"Lucy-chan, come back soon, 'Kay?" Trista smiled.

"Of course, Trista-shan," Lucy said.

"She'll hold you to that," Tony smiled.

Sakura stepped forward, "Lucy-chan, I found something that I thought you might be interested in." She held out three books.

"Books?" Lucy said.

"I figured that you haven't heard much about your mother's adventures in the Village as, well, she'd never tell anyone about Cieku, ever. Even going so far as to keep these at my apartment." Sakura handed her two of the books. "These are the diaries she kept during her time in Cieku. She left them in my care before she left. There shouldn't be a problem, right?"

"I think Lucia-dono would be glad they were in her daughter's hands. Though if I hear of you arm wrestling a giant octopus, Lucy, the books will be back in Sakura-san's hand by the count of three."

Sakura nodded, "And this is Lucia's copy of the published Diaries of Princess Cie, one of you predecessors. You could learn a lot from her."

"Cool," Lucy said as Sakura handed her the books, "Um, how can there be paper underwater."

The adults stifled a laugh.

Alana smiled, "The paper is specially made, through a process mermaids have had for over a millennium, to handle being underwater."

They said their goodbyes and, Alana and Lucy where off.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Alana-nee-chan," Lucy said<p>

"Yeah, Lucy," Alana smiled at Lucy.

"Which one of the Sealed is Andrea? Sakura-san said we had probably already met her but none have introduced themselves as 'Andrea'," Lucy asked curiously.

Alana sighed, "Your right, but it is safe to say that Andreas-san is Andrea."

"Why did she side with them?" Lucy asked with a child's curiosity.

"I cannot say her reasons as I'm not her. And no matter how crazy someone's reason seem to another they will generally make perfect sense to them, but," Alana said, " She was really close to Lucia-dono before Lucia-dono left. She was really hurt by her leaving. In pain, she latched on to what ever she could. Unfortunately, that was the Sealed."

Lucy was quiet after that, lost in her thoughts.

* * *

><p>"Lucy!" Kaito said as he opened the door and embraced her.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be in class right now?" Alana raised an eyebrow.

"I don't have any classes today," Kaito protested, "How are you feeling?"

"Fine, Nii-san," Lucy said.

"She's fine," Alana assured, "Her sickness may have hit hard, but one can recover from it in under twenty-four hours. And they can't get it again, along with several other nastier diseases."

"Good, but I think it'd still be a good idea to rest..." Kaito said.

"I need to talk to mermaid princesses, now." Lucy said firmly.

"Lucy..." Kaito said.

"Now, I needed to talk to them," Lucy said huffed, "I don't think this is unreasonable."

"Lucy, why do you..." Alana started to ask.

"Now!" Lucy yelled.

Alana turned to Kaito, "We might as well, Lucy is perfectly fine. It must be important to her and its not unreasonable."

Kaito sighed, "I guess."

Alana knelt down to Lucy, "But, why do you need to talk to the others?"

Lucy whispered into Alana's ear. Alana's eye lit up and a smile graced her lips, but a sigh escaped them as well, "I knew this was coming, and can't say I'm surprised it is happening so soon. When you present your case to them you can't have an outburst, like you did just now. You must be calm and collected. You can't let your emotion get the better of you, no matter how much this topic upsets you. You will representing all of them. Are you sure your ready to take up this responsibility? Once you do there is no turning back."

Lucy smiled, "I'm going to have to do this sometime or another, and they have waited long enough."

Lucia could not contain the pride she had in her daughter at that moment, it radiated out of Alana. With a smile, Alana said, "Alright, but I think I should speak first. Let's face, it they are more likely to take what you have to say seriously with an adult backing you up."

"Kay," Lucy said, a little relieved if Alana was not mistaken.

Alana took Lucy's hand, "Come on. You're right, they have wait long enough."

The three left, though Kaito was confused beyond belief.

* * *

><p>"Lucy, Alana-san, your back," Rina said from the front desk as they entered the Pearl Piari.<p>

"Rina-san, do you think you could call the other together for a private discussion in the kitchen?" Alana asked

"Sure, all of them have finished to the duties for today. Seira, will be missing though, she's at school," Rina said.

Within ten minutes, six mermaid princesses, Alana, and Kaito were in the kitchen.

"What is it, Alana-san?" Rina asked.

"What do you know about two-breeds?" Alana asked the five regular princesses.

Coco rolled her eyes, "There just myths. Stories told to make children behave."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock. _Cool it,_ Lucy ordered herself, _Keep your emotion under control_.

"They're said to have a haggish appearance," Coco said, "Seaweed like hair."

"Blood red eyes," Caren added.

"Claws and fangsare often mentioned, too," Noel said .

Lucy's jaw dropped.

Alana placed her hand on Lucy shoulder, "Lucy, what do you think about that?"

Lucy straitened up, she had to present herself as someone who could be taken seriously, "I think it is completely untrue and have lead to unfair prejudices, mermaid against mermaid."

"What?" Coco said.

"Two-breeds are very real and nothing like what you have described," Lucy said, "They are nothing more than mermaids who come about differently, can control when they take their mermaid form and have a clover shaped birth mark."

"How would you know all of this?" Caren asked skeptically.

Lucy took a deep breath, "I am a two-breed. And..." She took another deep breath, prepared the speech she thought up in her head as they walked over and said a silent silent prayer that she could say it as it was in her head, "I have come before you as an ambassador to speak for my fellow mermaids, who have face horrible crimes committed towards them on a daily basis just because of a small insignificant mark." Lucy paused and took in all the astonished faces around her. She assumed Alana and Kaito's came from the eloquence she spoke with.

"I pleaded for your subjects who need your protection. I do not know how two-breeds come to be, but I know they are created through love. Should a race be shunned for it was love that created them? I think not. Two-breeds are still mermaids. I beg you with every ounce of my being to protect our people," Lucy finished, but she did not stop her regal mind set.

It didn't take a genius to know that the questions were coming and she had to be perceived as serious as the matter at hand. She already had a count against her, do to her age. Lucy let out a barely noticeable sigh of relief, that the subject of her speech had so shock all of them that her speech had been uninterrupted.

Several minutes passed, but to Lucy it was like eons.

Noel finally broke the spell, her curiosity finally getting the best of her, "Lucy... are you really a two-breed?"

Lucy could have said anything, many were more eloquent, but what she said stood for what she hoped all two-breeds could one day say, "Yes, and proud of it."

"Well, judging by the, um... outrageous rumors we've heard, the situation is pretty bad. But how bad is it?" Hanon asked.

"All I know is it is bad. No one is willing to tell me how bad," Lucy said.

Alana stepped forward, "Worse than any of you can imagine. I wouldn't talk it about with Lucy in the same building, let alone room, unless I truly thought she needed to hear it. Still I wish I could keep her innocent from this knowledge, even though ears far younger than hers have been tainted by this information. Some come to the two-breeds' sanctuary starved, others have faced beatings that would make a professional boxer cringe, yet others worse off come..." Lucia gulped back all the frustration she had, after Lucy had worked so hard to control her emotions there was no way Lucia would fail, "Sorry this one I find impossible to understand and by far the most upsetting. Some two-breeds, barely more than infants, come abandoned by their mothers or from abusive situation. There are other situations far worse, that I will not tell their tales with Lucy present."

"Which is the worst?" Rina asked in a hesitant voice, "Country, I mean, with regards to treatment?"

"Well that depends," Alana said.

"Depends on what?" Coco asked.

"Depends on whether or not the Antarctic Ocean has any two-breeds in its borders," Alana said, "There are never any purple two-breeds. And if there are they were born in the other oceans. As of now, it is believe there are no two-breeds in the Antarctic Ocean, but when there are, they are treated the worst.. If they aren't killed at birth that is."

Caren visibly cringed at this.

This is how the day went, the princesses, or occasional Kaito, would ask a question, which either Alana or Lucy would answer.

When Seira returned from school, she quickly joined in. She had a much easier time excepting Lucy's story than the other princesses had, as her eyes were unclouded by the presumptions, prejudice, and history of the adults. In fact she found Lucy's story about the two-breeds much more believable than the stories she was told in the palaces. Seira was ecstatic to find out, before it was destroyed, the Indian Ocean, though had no laws on the books to protect two-breeds and their rights, had been second only to the North Pacific in terms of treatment and, culturally, they had not frowned upon the two-breeds' existence as much as other countries. She was saddened to hear there were few two-breeds in the Indian Ocean today. Seira immediately wanted to set up a safe haven in her country as well, if not end the prejudices all together.

That had made Lucy's day and the two started planning, but Alana reminded them to be patient. Alana knew that, while the Indian Ocean was in the best position to change, it was still a massive undertaking. Instead, she suggested they work with the sanctuary in the North Pacific to get the aid needed to start that culturally change. Both girls agreed.

Lucia knew this would thrill all the citizen of the Village and probably twenty to forty percent, easy, would make the dangerous trek from the North Pacific to the Indian Ocean to support for the cause. Lucia smiled as a realization dawned on her.

"What are you smiling at?" Kaito asked her, everyone else was busy asking Lucy questions.

"I just realized..." Alana said, "When Lucia was younger it was the whole of Cieku's, the sanctuary's, belief that Lucia-dono would cause a huge step in improving treatment towards two-breeds, the largest since the founding of the sanctuary. She certainly had enough grit to. But, I think Lucia-dono would agree, the ones to cause the greatest change would be Lucy. Lucy has barely begun her reign, if you want to get technical she hasn't, but she has already brought to the attention of the other mermaid princesses the plight of the two-breeds, beautifully I might add. Something Lucia-dono was never sure how to approach. She has also managed to get a country to try to set laws and change it's ways. To expand the protection of two-breeds outside the borders of the North Pacific, it never even been attempted before."

Hippo had been stunned into silence through all this. But any previous conception of two-breeds had been washed away. It was impossible for him to judge Lucy any differently than before. So he was left to judge to reexamine his beliefs in silence as he listened to the discussion.

* * *

><p>Seira and Lucy were sitting on the beach enjoying a bit of down time. The mermaid princesses were practically whirling with all the new information.<p>

"Seira-nee-chan..." Lucy said.

"Yeah," Seira said.

"Um, Nothing, it's just... why did you except my story so easily?" Lucy asked.

"Those stories they told me never made any sense," Seira shrugged, "Everyone is their own person, as different shells in the sea. You can't judge them based on stories. Besides who am I to judge someone on how they were born, I was born differently."

"What do you mean?" Lucy said confused.

"Now I know, you're aware of the fact I was absorbed by Mikeru before I was born," Seira said, "Normal mermaids are born in a fountain in there home town and mermaid princesses in a fountain in the palace. But I was born in neither and the interruption during my first attempt at being born gave me the appearance of a seven year old. In reality I'm not that much older than you."

Seira turned pale and stood up. The others ran to them from the Pearl Piari. In the air, not to far away from Lucy and Seira, was Andreas. All the mermaid princesses, except Lucy, tranformed and Kaito activated his power. But before they started singing, Alana held her arm out blocking them from advancing, signaling for them to stop.

"Alana," Caren yelled in frustration.

"Look closer, Andreas-san is not attacking, if you attack now you will be the aggressors. And..." Alana said calmly then exasperated, "Kaito-kun, deactivate your powers before you maim someone."

Kaito, grudgingly, put his powers in check. No one let their guard down.

Alana turned to Andreas, "This is not neutral territory. Why are you doing here?"

Andreas smiled and dropped down to the ground so she was in ankle deep water, "I did not come here as a member of the Sealed. All I wanted was to make sure Lucy-chan made it home safely. Now I'll be off."

"Andrea-chan!"

Andreas froze and turned back around. Lucy was standing in front.

"It's been a long time since I've gone by that, not since before I joined the Sealed," Andrea chuckled.

"I promise I will fulfill Lady's dream of equal rights for two-breeds, but I will do it my way. I will never sacrifice my values," Lucy said determination clear in her eyes.

Andreas stood shocked for a moment then smiled, "That almost gives me hope. Many Princesses of the North Pacific have promised that, but maybe you'll be different. I promise you I will achieve Nee-san's dream no matter what, my princess." Andreas bowed to Lucy and vanished.

Lucy smiled, "It's a promise, we'll make it happen."

Kaito sighed.

"What's wrong?" Alana asked.

Kaito gazed at Lucy. She stood tall, elegant, and as regal as the princess she was. A gentle breeze blew into her hair. She looked several years older than she was.

Kaito sighed, again, "I guess I'm a little overwhelmed. So much has happened it's hard to believe that it has just been a week. And Lucy has taken it in stride. No, it's like she's thriving."

Lucia just stared at Lucy, what could she say?


End file.
